


Song of the Sea (and Other Misnomers)

by BasicallyAnIdiot



Series: That Fun!Vampire AU [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, And May doesn't let him forget it, Dewford does not go according to plan, Gen, Hunter!May, SameAge!AU, Steven is technically older than dirt, The Plot Thickens, sort of., vampire!steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyAnIdiot/pseuds/BasicallyAnIdiot
Summary: Go to Dewford and look at a cave wall. Easy. Simple. Idiot-proof even.Someone was laughing at her. May was sure of it.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Yuuki | Brendan
Series: That Fun!Vampire AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045155
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	1. Song of the Sea (and Other Misnomers)

**Author's Note:**

> Taa-dah! Look what I finally wrapped up! 
> 
> This was a pain in the butt to write, but I hope it is worth the wait. 
> 
> Behold, the next installment of the Fun!Vampire AU!

**Song of the Sea (and Other Misnomers)**

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

Wally, the jerk, didn’t even look up from his book. More a tome at five pounds, with a title on the spine in a language May couldn’t read, worn leather binding held it together out of spite, the gold leafing flaking off in spots. “Brendan doesn’t get paid enough to be your babysitter.” Wally’s voice dropped to a softer, “No one does.”

She flushed, “Hey!”

Beside her Brendan helpfully added, “He’s only saying it because it’s true.” He said it brightly even. Still grumpy about the Gollum then. Even after he had lectured her the entire way back to Little Root. His good mood at seeing her alive died almost as soon as they parted from the vampires.

May huffed and crossed her arms. She leaned back against her chair and carefully did not glare at the oak table. “Well, I got myself out of it alive, so I don’t see the problem.”

“But you didn’t,” Wally replied with a sigh, flipping a page. “By your own account if Steven hadn’t shown up Team Magma was going to kidnap you. You’d have been dragged off and by the time Brendan found your trail you would probably be dead, dying or imprisoned.”

Anger pooled in her stomach as she watched Wally read. His hands smooth compared to her own, delicate artist’s fingers running across the pages. That petite frame of his physically incapable of swinging a halberd. Not his fault, never his fault, that genetics dealt him a weakness in his lungs. 

Wally wasn’t in the field, true. But he had never even been given the option. The Families had taken one look at his miserable size, so far behind the rest of them, and thrown the heir of the Head House to the Library. A place where he would never be able to prove capable of leading his own Family, let alone the Hunters as a whole. His sister had all but been handed the title. Probably would when she finally hit 21. 

Repeating these facts did little to calm the bubbling pit of rage. Her teeth clenched together hard enough for her jaw to ache. She had made a decision and stuck to it, for better or worse. Maybe she had been lucky, but she had knocked down a Talus before it killed someone and that was math that worked for her. 

Across the table, Brendan flinched and mouthed, “Harsh.” 

May rolled her shoulders, acknowledging the anger she felt before letting it go. If she was honest, Wally wasn’t wrong. But he hadn’t been there either. It was easy to make a judgement call from the safety of a chair. She crossed her arms and stood strong, “I saw a problem and I dealt with it.”

In his seat, Wally stilled. He blinked once and looked up at her, emerald eyes piercing as he frowned softly. “Yes, you did. But it almost killed you.” His frown deepened. “I don’t want to have to write that letter to your parents, May. Or add your name to the book.” 

Suddenly, her anger felt foolish. It ebbed away like low tide. Quietly, she added, “There wasn’t time.” 

“There never is,” Brendan murmured, expression soft as he set his head on his arms, “So we’ll just team-up for now and hope it gives us an edge.”

“Brendan’s right,” Wally agreed, though it looked like it physically pained him to do so. “Team Magma is far more trouble than I initially thought; with power to back it up no less.” A spindley finger rubbed his temple. “If they have the Red Orb and can summon a Talus, they have definitely been to Mount Pyre. Who knows what else they have up their sleeves, We can’t afford to underestimate them any more.”

The silence was oppressive now, the size of their task loomed larger than expected. With the more they learned, the more May couldn’t help but wonder how long Team Magma had been planning this- There was a low farting sound as Brendan blew a raspberry against his arm. A smile crept up May’s face as Wally looked skyward in pain and exclaimed, loudly, “Really?”

Her friend shrugged, unrepentant. “Got to laugh at something, otherwise we’ll be buried in the moping.” 

“I’d say you were right again, but I’m concerned it would go to your head.” Wally sighed, “I’m going to Mount Pyre. You both need to go look at those murals in Dewford. I won’t be back for a few weeks, so please be careful. Especially around the vampires. We-”

“Can’t trust them, could try to bite us, we might enjoy it, blah, blah.” Brendan lifted his head up and freed a hand to make a shooing motion. “Got it. Go on that pilgrimage and discover yourself already.” 

Wally turned a brilliant shade of red, a finger coming up to wag, mouth dropping to give what was sure to be a stinging lecture that May very much did not want to be part of. Brendan was smiling though, unrepentant ‘cause he didn’t fully understand that Wally could always ask for him to be reassigned or confident enough to know that Wally wouldn’t actually do it. May did not share that confidence.

The twitch the green haired man had developed certainly didn’t bode well. For either of them. “Anyway!” She cut in quickly leaping to her feet, setting a firm grip on Brendan’s shoulder. May smiled warmly at Wally. “Brendan, we should go pack for the boat. Wally, have a great trip. We’ll see you when you get back.”

Brendan dropped his jaw to speak. May’s smile widened and she squeezed his shoulder until he winced and closed it again. “Say goodbye, Brendan.”

“Goodbye, Brendan.” 

May rolled her eyes, “Close enough.” She kept her grip tight and lifted Brendan off his seat, pulling him behind her as she went for the door. 

Behind them came a sharp, “Don’t forget to wear sunscreen. And a hat!” Proving that while Wally might have been annoyed he hadn’t crossed the line into angered. He was willing to forgive Brendan’s smartass tendencies. 

Her left hand twitched into a fist, as if to hide her palm from sight. May hadn’t enjoyed it: it had been necessary and nothing more. But she’d be lying if she said she didn’t open her notebook more often than required to look at the photo. No harm in looking. Steven was pretty and she was allowed to look at pretty things. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Brendan called back. 

Wally’s voice was flat as he replied, “Then burn.” 

A short distance away, with a sigh and quiet enough that it didn’t echo, May murmured, “Do you have to egg him on?” She hauled Brendan to her side and shoved him forward towards the stacks and the closest way out. He caught himself with a dancer’s grace, ignoring her questions as he skipped ahead a step. Then kept up a hop and step in front of her. Humming happily. 

She blinked at the sight, not quite believing what she was seeing. Rubbing her eye, the vision stayed the same. Brendan was cheerful, sure, but this? This was something new. Picking up her pace she eyed her friend warily, “Okay. Spill. You are never happy about a boat ride. Ever.”

The humming ceased as Brendan smiled, “What? Naw- I love boats.”

May stopped dead in her tracks, incredulity colouring her expression. “You  _ hate  _ boats. You always get seasick and call it, and I quote, ‘a form of transport from the depths of the Netherworlds to punish sinners and you.’” 

With a pivot that would have made their ballroom instructor proud, Brendan pointed a finger then dropped it, “Okay. Fair enough. I hate boats. But! I love the beach. And what is Dewford famous for?” His expression turned hopeful. 

“... the beach?” 

“Exactly!” Brendan perked up again, “Nothing but sun, sand, and swimsuits.” 

“And vampires. And a bunch of people trying to do something nefarious. And damp caves.” 

“Yeah,” Brendan wasn’t deterred in the least, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling May close, before swinging his free hand out in front of them and exclaiming, “but picture those vampires  _ in _ swimsuits.” 

Inhaling sharply, May exhaled slowly. She could see it, the way the water would glisten as droplets trailed over pale skin, the flex of trim muscles- “Alright. You may have a point.” 

“See-” Brendan pulled ahead again, grin firmly in place, “Totally worth the boat ride.” 

~*~*~*~

“I hate everything.” 

May rubbed her face, hiding her smile even as one hand rubbed Brendan’s back. He groaned miserably, putting all of his weight on the railing he was hanging over. The dock was only a few hours behind, with several more until they reached Dewford. The chop was minor, the wind a mere breeze- nothing to write home about. The on-going heatwave that had heralded summer’s arrival right alongside Brendan’s birthday had been left at the shoreline; the oppressive heat held at bay by the ocean’s breeze. “Just… keep your eye on the horizon.” 

Brendan groaned like he was misery incarnated. He turned his head just enough for her to see his face tinged a faint green. “May. If I don’t make it, tell Wally I was the one who stole the last pizza pocket when we were five at his party.” 

“Alright. Two things. One, you aren’t going to die because of sea sickness. Two, Wally already knows that.” Brendan let out a wounded betrayed sound at the news, but May pressed on. “Tell you what, I might have some candy ginger in my pack. If I do, you can have some.”

She didn’t bother waiting for his response. Standing up May made her way up to the small cabin, nodding to the captain as she knelt to dig into her bag. Candies weren’t a favourite of hers but after the first time she and Brendan were stuck on a boat together for longer than twenty minutes May had learned it was better to be prepared. 

Her hand dug deep into the pack, past the first aid kit and her weapons kit, searching for the slippery plastic of the candies. The tips of her fingers brushed against her goal, and May yanked the bag out. Closing her pack, May stood and whirled to head back to Brendan. Tossing the candy bag up and down like it was a ball. 

Only to drop it at the sight of a watery figure leaning over her friend, grinning with sharp teeth and a hand coming down on his shoulder. 

_ Siren _ . 

She was moving before she had time to think about it. The beast shrieked as May’s fist breezed past, pulling back from the railing, rows of jagged sharp teeth ready to rip flesh from bone. Up close, the water looked almost feminine in shape under the droplets and splashes. 

But May didn’t have time to admire the form. The siren kept its grip on the boat, hissing. Brendan tried to scramble away on unstable legs and failed miserably. The beast swung wildly, water condensing into claws. The arm extended, boneless, and May darted out of reach. Claws tore into the deck, chipping paint and wood. With an awful screech the arm pulled back, reversing direction. 

Blood splattered as Brendan screamed in pain, clutching his arm close. 

Fury filled her. The siren shrieked once more, teeth gnashing together. May dashed forward, focusing her intent on her hands, letting unfiltered magic gather, and swung. Her attack connected, sending the water beast back into the ocean with a scream.

It was silent on the deck. Brendan’s pained grunts brought her back. Move. He needed to be moved away from the railing. “Brendan.” May hurried, eyes warily on the waves. “Come on. We need to move.” 

He swallowed, a hand clamped over his upper arm. Trails of ruby red blood dripped down. It would need treatment. Darkly, he said, “I hate boats.” 

“Well, after this, I can’t really-” She felt the cold, wet around her neck. How it suddenly tightened and pulled her so quickly. There wasn’t any time to grab the railing. 

May crashed into the ocean, felt the invisible hands grabbing at her. It was a pack. A pack of sirens. Gripping her tightly, enough to prick her skin and drip blood into the water. Salt stung the open wounds. She struggled, fighting off the hands, precious air escaping in tiny bubbles. She had to get back to the boat-

They were dragging her deeper. All around her the water grew darker and murkier. Currents pushed her and the sirens around as they struggled to keep a hold of her. 

Her lungs burned. Thoughts raced through her head: Drowning. Sirens preferred to kill their prey by drowning it and then letting the body sit and decompose. Hoenn didn’t have sirens. Where did this pack come from? She was running out of air. Any moment now and her body would gasp for lifegiving air and find only seawater. Bright spots flickered behind her eyelids. 

May was going to die. 

She prided herself on her control. On knowing her body and its movements inside out and backwards. And she knew the exact moment, when a siren gripped her leg so tight she felt the crack in her bones, she tried to scream and inhaled water instead. 

The strain in her lungs eased suddenly. Cold flooded her body, easing the burning. Everything felt limp as she was dragged through the water. Time stretched. There was no up or down, not any more. Currents pushed and pulled. 

It felt like she was falling back into herself. Into a darkness. A single drop of light appeared, falling. Joining the dark, as light rippling outwards in ever growing circles. May stood on it, bobbing like a buoy. As she looked down to the water, her reflection kept its eyes closed. Almost like she was sleeping. 

Crouching over, her reflection stayed the same, not matching her movements at all. There was the oddest feeling, one she couldn’t place. Familiar but something… else. Something she had felt before... 

Pain exploded along her back. Her eyes opened wide as she gasped in surprise, seawater pouring out of her mouth and nose, burning. May coughed, spitting out water. Air was caustic, scalding her insides as it returned to her body. Dirt. She felt dirt. Under her hands as she fought to regain her senses. 

Okay. She was alive. That was good. That was very good. Too much pain racing through her body to be otherwise. Pain had never felt better. How was a big question for later. She was laying down. On the dirt? Out of the water then. That was also good. 

Spirits.  _ Sirens _ . Hoenn didn’t have sirens. They were native to Alola, preferring the warmer waters. Unless they were migrating and just passing through? It was summer now, and the waters had warmed. 

May spat out the last of the seawater, feeling parched. Slowly, she rolled over and blinked up at the clear sky overhead. A cloud drifted by, fluffy and cute, and at that moment it was the most beautiful thing May had ever seen. 

Alive. She was alive. She was going to buy out a flower shop and lay flowers at every single gravestone in the family plot because one of her ancestors had to have been looking out for her. “Holy shit.” May croaked, blinking a couple of times.

“No shit.”

May blinked and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, wincing as her back protested the movement. The outcropping was tiny, a little jut out from a sheer cliffside, no more than 2 meters across at its widest from the wall. It ran with the cliff for several meters before petering off into a narrow strip. Look back over her shoulder, May blinked again. 

A haggarded man sat as far away from her as he could on the outcrop, hollow cheeked and so tan and salt licked he almost matched the earth he sat on. He watched her warily. Dirt and salt had matted his hair, making it unruly and bushy. There was a keenness to his eyes, a stillness to his frame that worried her. He wasn’t shaking in the ocean breeze. He nodded to the edge. “Careful. It’s a long drop.” 

May glanced over. The waves crashed against the rocks, sending spray up but only a scattering of droplets actually landed on her. Looking up, the cliff seemed impossibly tall. “Where are we?”

“No clue.” 

Standing up, her legs shaking slightly, she slowly made her way over to the cliff above them. Running her fingers over it, the smooth stone didn’t appear to have any crevices she could climb with. Sandstone crumbled away even when she managed to find a potential jut. Her back ached, likely bruised. Judging from the distance between the ledge and the water, it was a small miracle her spine hadn’t been broken. “Why would they throw us up here?” 

The man scoffed. “Well, once we die of exposure, our bodies will be real nice and tender. When the next storm rolls in, it will sweep us out to sea.” 

“Great.” May rolled her shoulders, “Something to look forward to.” It had been nearly midday when she went to grab the ginger candies. The cliff hid the sun now- they had to be facing the east then. Twenty feet. It was twenty feet between her and freedom. There wasn’t enough room to get a proper running start, and she could jump pretty high from standing, but not twenty feet. 

The weather forecast didn’t call for any storms this week but the ocean was commanded by no one: it certainly didn’t listen to the weatherman. There was no fresh water here either, or food. That would be an immediate problem soon. Even if she did manage to come up with a way to escape if she wasn’t well enough to pull it off it wouldn’t matter. Time was not on her side. 

She glanced at the man, “How long have you been here?”

He shrugged, a shirt that might have been tight-fitting earlier hung loose on his frame. “A couple of days.” He held up an empty plastic bottle, “They grabbed me when I was running on the beach.” The man sighed again and set the bottle down, closing his eyes. “A couple of people have gone missing from town over the last few months. I figured they just hopped on a boat and left.” 

May frowned softly. “I hope you are right anyway.” If it had been sirens it wouldn’t have been pleasant deaths. Turning around, she slid down the cliffside into a crouch. “I’m May, by the way.”

The man grunted, cracking an eye open to look at her. “Brawly.”

“Nice to meet you, Brawly.” 

~*~*~*~

Brendan didn’t wait for the boat to finish docking before he jumped onto the pier at Dewford, landing hard with the weight of both packs thumping against his back. He kept his balance and launched forward into a run down the wood, staff gripped tight in his hand. 

Spirits  _ damnit _ : he had been right there and he hadn’t been able to do _ anything _ . Weak with sickness, surprised by pain, he just  _ watched _ as the siren pulled May overboard. He didn’t even try to attack, didn’t call down the wrath of a storm or fire off a bolt or any of the other things he could do on the fly. He would find May and then, and then he would make those sirens pay. 

Help. He needed help. Wally was too far- he’d never get there in time and May had already lost the four hours it had taken him to arrive in Dewford. There were no other hunters in the sleepy town. Or at least not from their Families and Brendan didn’t trust anyone who didn’t have his kind of upbringing to watch his back. 

Brendan could track her, that was an easy thing to do, but if she was anywhere in the ocean he’d be in trouble.  _ Again.  _ It was so  _ stupid _ . He never got motion-sickness anywhere but on the water. One step into a boat and that was that, his stomach roiled and he would spend the entire trip in complete and utter misery. 

He’d never thought it could cost him his best friend.

Something lodged in his throat as he ran. Brendan swallowed hard. May would be fine. She had to be fine. She’d be grumpy, and mad, and probably smack him for being an idiot. They were supposed to stay together; watch each others’ backs. 

Wally was going to be furious when he found out, Brendan knew that, but what he would give to have the mage with him right now. Wally would know what to do. Come up with a plan to get May back. Or remind him that May would totally get herself out of any trouble she found herself in. Together, their trio was unstoppable. 

He slipped a step, hitting the wet pavement instead of wood. Brendan adjusted quickly, and made his way into the town. The local welcome center had a map on display for tourists and he skidded to a stop in front of it. 

The only allies he had at the moment were supposed to arrive in two days. Like when May and Brendan said they were going to arrive. But Wally wanted them to scout out the town first, get a lay of the land. Maybe his friend was onto something about not trusting the vampires, that maybe they also were playing by Team Magma’s handbook. But they were also powerful and Brendan wasn’t stupid. The silver-haired one, Steven, had definitely been watching May with a smile when they connected in Verdanturf. If the vampire was just acting that he liked her, he was doing a damn good job. 

So what if they did the exact same thing May and Brendan had done? Came early to do some research? Could they already be in town? 

Focusing his will, Brendan thought of the vampires, drawing and holding the memory of the dinner in place clear as a picture. Of Wallace looking handsome in white, laughing at his friend- 

There. To the north. 

Brendan took off at a quick jog, keeping the spell going as he crossed into the nice part of town and then kept going into the villas and bungalows. Palms waved in the breeze, the cool ocean breeze fading with each block as he ran deeper and deeper into the center of the island. 

The tugging grew stronger, pulling him back to a long dirt driveway, plants overgrown on either side. He changed course and darted down the driveway. He crossed a number of ward lines, the cool blue he normally associated with Wallace flaring to life with each one. 

It was longer than he thought, the wild bushes gave way to manicured lawn and cultured gardens, taking several minutes of jogging to reach the villa at the end. 

Bingo. 

Brendan dropped the locating spell and came to a stop before the last ward. He watched the runes dance across the spell and whistled softly. The other lines had been about awareness; this one was different. defensive. Something prepared to withstand an onslaught and remain standing.

He let his magic rise up and do the magic equivalent of knocking. Polite, but insistent. Letting the occupants know he wasn’t going away. The ward shuddered for a moment, a crack forming and gently splitting to let him in. 

Darting through, he nearly stumbled at the various auras in the area. At least a dozen and a half. Vampires. One and all. Wallace’s cool blue was a beacon to the building, surrounded by a handful of others. Great. So much for vampires being loners. 

Brendan made his way to the house, passing a well-tended herb garden. Hitting the steps, the front door swung open. He kept his breathing controlled as he stepped in. 

Wallace was standing in front of the lone armchair of the furniture set, face expressionless. Wearing loose white pants, proper for the heat of the summer, and equally loose aqua green shirt. He had ditched the hat, and eyed Brendan in cool amusement. 

In the armchair, still wearing the same suit as last time, Steven sat looking bored. His head was propped up on a hand. The magic around him was tightly controlled, too tight for Brendan to get more than a passing glance of his power, and never the full picture. The silver-haired vampire eyed him briefly, then dismissed him. “Phoebe.”

Behind Brendan, the door shut and he resisted looking back over his shoulder. He had missed one. He never missed one. But a woman passed him, dark skinned and wearing the colourful clothes normally associated with Alolan beaches and- She didn’t give off  _ anything _ . Not even the faint twist of magic or life. What the hell was she? 

Steven waited until the woman stood beside him, before nodding once to Wallace. 

To Brendan’s surprise, Wallace dipped his head in acknowledgement. The vampire greeted him cooly, far cooler than he had before. “Brendan. You’re early.” A slight tilt of his head, “And injured.” 

He had forgotten about the claw marks over his arm. Cosmetic mostly, and nothing compared to the loss of May. This entire situation raised his hackles- magic rising with it. He clamped down on it. “May’s been taken.” 

Brendan wasn’t sure what he expected, but Steven’s cool regard surprised him. The vampire didn’t move, or otherwise acknowledge his declaration. “And?”

Any hope of getting help died. Spirits damnit, Wally was right afterall. It had been an act. He wasn’t as quick as he should have been on his magic. Heat shimmered, close to light into a blaze of fire, but Brendan belatedly held it in check. Barely. “I thought you might like to know.” 

The woman was watching the exchange, amused. Was she the difference here? With his fair weathered allies? Even Wallace- he had thought- 

Whatever. He had been foolish to think a lot of things. 

“I have already paid back my life debt to May.” Steven replied lightly and it was all Brendan needed, or wanted, to hear. “A Hunter’s disappearance is no concern of ours.”

He smiled at the vampires, tight and vicious, magic held back only by the fact he’d need it, all of it, to bring May back alive. “Like I said, I thought you might like to know. For obvious reasons, we will not be meeting with you in two days. We’ll be in touch.” 

Or not ever. 

They could handle Team Magma with, or without, the vampires. With Wally on his way to Mount Pyre, they held the higher ground. They’d have a better understanding of what was going on and then they’d smother it. Keep the Charter standing. Hunters on one side of it, everything else on the other. As it should be. 

All he had to do was get May back. That was the priority. Everything else would fall in place after that. 

Shooting off a mocking salute, Brendan turned on his heel and tried to leave almost as quick as he arrived. The woman, Phoebe or something, stood in his path, head tilted as she smiled. “You haven’t been dismissed.” 

The magic hanging around him thickened, almost miasmic in heat and oppression. Brendan kept his grin in place, readying a kind of spell that left nothing behind, “Don’t care.” 

“Let him leave. We still have business to finish.” Steven mused, sounding bored. Nothing like May described him being. “Phoebe, bring in the next one. Wallace, escort the hunter off the property.” 

“Don’t bother, I know the way.” Brendan slipped past the vampire, evading another one on her way in. This one regarded him with cool eyes, and he smiled brightly back. 

He made it to the ward, and frowned when it failed to let him back through. With a growl, Brendan forewent his staff, along with everything he had learned about being discrete and subtle. No, he took a page out of May’s book and shattered the damn thing with the magic equivalent of a sledgehammer. It fell apart like blue tinted glass after the third hit, pieces hanging in the air before drifting to the ground. 

Brendan scoffed, anger burning in his veins as he stepped over the ruins of the ward. He’d get May back, one way or another. 

~*~*~*~

It was easy to rent out a motorboat from the dock. Finding ways to make it so that it was siren-proof was a different challenge all together. Sirens weren’t covered in his education on account of the fact they weren’t supposed to be anywhere near Hoenn territorial waters. They were footnotes. Footnotes that just grabbed May and maybe drown-

Brendan shook his head. That kind of thinking wasn’t going to help. The bright light of the pharmacy hurt his eyes, and rubbing them wasn’t helping. Small print on the various boxes wasn’t helping. He crouched down to get a better look, picking up a box of tablets. Neon pink writing promised relief from nausea and motion sickness, but didn’t mention anything about being non-drowsy. He put it back. 

The box beside it held more promise. Sunshine yellow text, blocky, proclaimed non-drowsy from inside a dark blue square. Expensive though, but worth it if it meant Brendan would not hurl his guts over the deck. He grabbed two for good measure and made his way to the cash. 

Brendan moved quickly from there, maps were next on the list. The local tourist center said Dewford was surrounded by hundreds of islands and May could be on any of them. Magic might point him in the right direction, but he’d have to get close to find her. It’d be a long trip, he should grab some groceries. 

He didn’t get that far. 

Standing on the opposite side of the street, not even trying to blend in, was Wallace. With sunglasses that expertly matched his outfit. Gorgeous, as usual. 

Regarding the vampire for a long moment, long enough that it was unmistakable that Brendan recognized him, Brendan kept a neutral expression. Then, ignoring the friendly wave, he turned on his heel and made his way to the charts shop. 

The vampire followed him there, this time waiting outside the doors. Nothing so uncouth as leaning up against the wall. Historic parts of Dewford town favoured rough stone from the nearby cliffs, the kind that would definitely snag threads and ruin fine clothes. He hovered near the tall lamp post, smiling as Brendan exited the shop with his purchase in hand. 

“Brendan!” Wallace greeted, arms wide as if to embrace him. 

Magic twisted and raged under his skin, rising to meet his agitation. Clenching the bag’s handles tight enough to cut into his skin, Brendan narrowed his eyes at the familiarity. The vampire seemed to have caught on to his foul mood; Wallace’s arms fell to his sides and his smile turned to a grimace. 

There was no time to deal with this… annoyance. The Hunter ignored the vampire, and turned towards the grocery store. Island pricing added a dollar or two to every item purchased, the difficulty of bringing items over translated into a monetary one. He kept the receipts and would have to compare it to the given budget Wally had allotted them. 

Near silent footsteps echoed his as the vampire fell in line beside him, hands in his pockets. Not getting the hint then. Followed him into the grocery store no less, putting on a bit of speed to grab a basket before Brendan could. He ignored the offered basket, and grabbed a second one for his own use. 

Wallace dogged his steps through the store, silently. Like a shadow. A shadow dressed in bright white and causing every other customer to take a second glance. Whether it was the way the vampire carried himself, or the allure all of his kind had, it proved effective in distracting even the cashier. The teenage girl flushed when Brendan put his dry goods up on the till, fumbling the cash during the transaction. 

Without a word, he grabbed the bags with a nod of his head and started towards the marina. The first aid kit in May’s bag was ready and prepared for everything up to and including amputation. He had food, water, charts for the surrounding area, and enough medicine to start his own practice. 

Everything arcane he needed he had- the only lingering concern was that of dealing with the sirens while driving. Maybe if he layered a few simple trap runes on the inside of the rails? Make it so if a siren tried to get into the boat, they’d be shocked? Fire magic was his preferred offensive magic- but just shy of useless against water elementals. 

There was a soft cough beside him, polite even. Brendan scowled. 

The vampire was not deterred in the least and sped up to pull in front of him, blocking the path. Wallace wasn’t smiling. Not any more. “Brendan.” 

Magic, gathered and lingering where Brendan could call on it at any given moment, crackled. “Get out of my way.” 

“Please.” The vampire said gently, magic laced through his words. Soothing magic- meant to instill a sense of calmness. “I’m here to help.” 

His own magic snapped back, slashing through the thrall like a blade through paper. Wasteful, but Brendan hardly needed to justify tossing off a thrall. “Then get out of my way and go home.” 

Wallace arched an eyebrow, handsome face that would never see age set in unimpressed neutrality. “Stop acting like a child and I might consider your request.” 

“You don’t get to tell me anything.” 

“No, but we agreed to be your allies-”

Brendan scoffed, cutting Wallace short. “Some allies. What was it, ‘a hunter’s disappearance is no concern of ours’?” His smile wasn’t friendly, and he knew it. Brendan stepped around the vampire and continued past the security gate to the pier. 

Wallace caught up with him, keeping pace as they made their way down the finger, expression still that neutral thin line. “You arrived at a bad time.” 

“Oh? Like I had any choice when I would need help. Like May had any choice.” Brendan shook his head, “Get lost, Wallace.”

“Brendan, you-” The vampire took a breath. “I will gladly explain the situation you inopportunely arrived at another time. Suffice to say it was not the time or place to speak candidly.” He paused, eyeing the bags in Brendan’s grasp, frowning slightly. Quietly he added, “If this was a matter you truly felt comfortable handling alone you wouldn’t have sought us out in the first place.” 

Wallace was right. This wasn’t a situation Brendan really wanted to walk into without someone watching his back. Not with an enemy that could surround him without him noticing. He also needed someone he could trust there and… Wallace just wasn’t one of them. Not after that show back at the manor. 

The vampire stepped closer, enough that Brendan caught a whiff of crisp, clean cologne mixing with the salt air; could make out the different blue hues of the vampire’s eyes. Flawless skin. Immaculate hair. The sincerity of his request, “Please, let me help you.” 

Beggars, Brendan reminded himself, could not be choosers. He needed help. Someone to watch for sirens while he searched. “Let’s be clear here, I don’t like this,” He gritted his teeth, “But May needs help.”

Wallace took a step back, impassive. “Steven thinks highly of your friend. As do I. That’s why I am here. You can question our motives all you like, but rest assured they are aligned with May’s safe return.” 

No, their motives were the destruction of Team Magma. It just happened May wanted the same thing. Didn’t matter, there wasn’t time to fight about it now. The clock had already been ticking for hours. “Fine. Agreed.” 

He pressed on past the vampire, heading for the small seafaring motorboat. It had been a fishing vessel once upon a time. The cabin was sheltered and featured two bunks in the bow. A small loo, and mini kitchenette with a gas stovetop rounded out the amenities. With ten feet of decking to the back, it would have enough room to stretch his legs a bit. With a hop, Brendan started putting things away. Stopping only a moment to crack open the box of anti-nausea medicine and dry swallowing two tablets.

“You never said what happened.” 

He glanced at the Vampire, not having heard Wallace step aboard. “No. I didn’t. I can read a room.” Pulling out the charts, he laid them out on the table and brought the plexiglass shield down over it. “We were enroute to Dewford when our boat was attacked.” 

Wallace stepped up beside him, eyes scanning the islands and islands of charts. “Attacked.” He repeated. “Attacked by what?”

“Things that shouldn’t be in Hoenn.” Brendan turned to check the radio. “Sirens.” 

“Sirens?” Wallace, to his surprise, frowned darkly, “They were banished from Hoenn centuries ago. Punishment on account of angering our king with the looting of Evergrande.” 

Evergrande? What was that? Something to research later. “Yeah, well. You might want to remind them of that because one of them thought kidnapping a Hunter was a good life choice.” 

“They grabbed May?” 

“Right from the deck,” Brendan opened the door to the bunks with enough force to rattled the frame. “Pulled her over before I could do anything.” That moment would come back he was sure, when the dreams would take over. The shock on May’s face-

This time when Wallace spoke, he spoke gently. “Brendan. You do know that sirens, sirens, they have a particular way of hunting.” 

His hand hurt. He was clenching it too tight. Brendan forced it to relax. “I know. But I also know May and if anyone could survive being in the water with a bunch of sirens it’s her.” 

The vampire regarded him for a long moment. Finally, closing his eyes for a second, Wallace nodded once. “Then let’s get started.”

~*~*~*~

“Okay, dumb idea.” May leaned back against the rock. It was cooling off quickly, the sun was due to set soon and the clouds on the horizon didn’t exactly bode well. Bits of the crumbled stone were scattered around her- leftover from her attempts to make holds with a knife. “What if I stood on your shoulders and tried to jump for it?”

Brawly snorted, amused from his sliver of the outcrop. “You’d be about 10 feet too short at best.” 

“Hmm. What if you stood on my shoulders?”

“Still be the same height difference.” 

“Yeah, but if you can jump higher than I can-” She shook her head and stood up. Human. Didn’t have a clue what she could do. Stepping away, she eyed the cliff. Crouching down May leapt up slapping the cliffside with an outstretched hand. The landing was jarring, her knees almost aching with the movement. 

Brawly let out a low whistle, eyes wide. “You just jumped your height. From standing.”

She glanced at him. “Yeah. Can you do better?”

“No,” Brawly said slowly, pensive. “You…wouldn’t happen to know about a charter by chance?”

She stared at him, shifting on the balls of her feet. “Let’s say that I do. How do you know about it?”

“Okay. Fair.” Brawly licked his lips, wincing. Saltair had probably chapped them so badly they had cracked, leaving a thin trail of blood dried on his chin. “Put it to you this way I can’t jump higher than you but I might be able to give you the extra five feet to get to the top.” 

“How would you be able to do that?”

He regarded her warily. “How exactly do you know about the Charter?”

She shook out her legs, trying to get rid of the pins and needles. Hunters were different. Stronger, faster than the average human, but whether that was from training or upbringing, no one was particularly sure.“I am charter-bound and sworn.” 

“Cool. Hunter. There’s what, a couple hundred of your kind? What are the chances I’d ended up with one on a cliff?” He paused for a long moment. “I’m a bear.” 

“What?”

The man coughed, and tried again. “I’m a were-bear. Shapeshifter. Into a bear. A big one.” 

May was staring, she knew it. At the blue-haired man who had been stuck on the cliff longer than she had- perhaps days. She had never heard of such a thing before. But Wally had mused that if there were werewolves, there might be other types of shapeshifters. “There are no bears in Western Hoenn.” 

Brawly scoffed, half laughing and half pained. “Yeah, well not all of the time.” 

Around them the wind was picking up. The clouds that had been on the horizon were speeding towards them, coming down from the north. A storm. Great. Whatever they were doing, they better do it fast. “Okay. Fine. You are a bear. How are we going to do this?”

Brawly shifted to stand. He was taller than May thought he was. Dehydration had revealed muscle definitions that left her mouth dry. She had been right in her assumption his clothes had been tight fitting at one point. Now his muscle shirt hung somewhat loose, leaving tanned skin on display. His thighs, though, were thick with muscle. Not the extraneous muscle of a bodybuilder, but the lean, whipcord muscles of a runner. Like she had. 

When he had a chance to clean up and put some weight back on Brawly would be handsome. 

He stretched, shaking out his shoulders. “I’m going to shift, and then stand up. You’ll have to climb on my back to get to my shoulders.” 

Spirits damnit, he wanted her to climb those shoulders- May turned her focus to his face. “Fine. Let’s get a move on. I’ll still need to find a way to get you up after me.” 

She had never seen a were shift before. Brawly leaned over a man, body shuddering as he hunched in on himself, brown fur ripped through skin as he expanded. Body mass adding on from nowhere, doubling, then triple, then evening out to quadruple his size. Seconds might have passed before the shuddering stopped. He just about filled the width of the outcrop. Even on four paws, paws the size of plates with claws to match, May only came up to his shoulders. The brown bear shook out his fur. A huge maw yawning with sharp teeth that definitely could cause some damage, a quivering nose, and Brawly’s blue eyes regarding her. 

She exhaled sharply. “Holy shit. You’re a bear.” 

The bear chuffed. With a lumber he turned to the cliff. With a grunt of effort, Brawly straightened, standing up on his back legs and towered over her. Twice, no nearly three times, her height. He leaned into the rock, legs the size of her torso, and came up halfway the distance to the top. 

May shook her head. “Okay. Here I go.” 

She didn’t hesitate and clambered over fur covered bulk, impossibly warm under her fingers. Once on a shoulder, there was no way she could stand with a foot on each shoulder Brawly’s head was too big and she’d be left straddling him, May crouched down, hands pressed against fur, and concentrated. She breathed deep, held it and exhaled softly. 

The wind was whistling now, gust picking up and sending her hair into disarray. Clouds darkened the night, and a rumble of thunder echoed. If she missed, if she slipped, the outcrop wasn’t big enough to be considered a safe landing spot. If she fell into the ocean, that was it. Between the coming storm and the sirens, her chances in the water were dismal. 

Brave in the face of fear. 

She launched herself up, arms outstretched. Weightless for a second before she slammed into the stone, knocking her breath out. Fingers scrambled for purchase, hooking on to a sliver of an edge. Stone gave way under her right hand, and May hung by the tips of her left hand. Looking up, there was maybe three feet between her hand and the top. 

The toes of her feet had nothing to brace against. Her ribs hurt. Taking another breath, swallower than she wanted, she pulled herself up slowly. Her left arm protested the movement, aching with dehydration and shaking as May reached for the top. 

Her fingertips brushed the edge, not enough for her to grasp. She cursed under her breath, relaxing for a moment and letting herself hang for a moment. Her left hand wouldn’t be able to hold her forever. Inhaling, May pulled herself up sharply, enough to jump the last few inches. 

She caught the edge with her right hand, dangling as her previous hold fell away. Below, Brawly grunted as bits of stone fell on his maw. The bear shook his head, thick fur ruffling. Friendly or not, intelligent or not, having a giant bear right under her was unnerving. He looked like he could eat her weight in fish and not consider it a full meal. 

With her left hand beside her right, May pulled herself up onto the edge, rolling over to land on her back with a groan. No time to rest. She had to get Brawly up. 

Grunting, May rolled to her feet taking stock. Long grasses were nearly bent in half with the gusts of wind coming up the cliffside. Further inland were palm trees, tall and swaying. It was too dark to get a better look at the size of the island, though the remains of a mountain loomed ahead. Thunder boomed close enough to rattle her teeth, the rain not yet falling. 

She eyed the grasses at her feet. She could make a rope, but weaving with wet grasses would weaken the bond and take time. More time than she had based on the clouds bubbling overhead, darkening the world around her.

Okay- what was something sturdier than a grass rope she could grab quickly?

May paused, then turned to the tallest tree in sight and smiled. 

It is a simple thing. The most basic of kata, amplified by years and years of training and the careful honing of herself. A matter of finding her balance, settling her breathing in time with her pulse. A touch of unfiltered magic to strengthen the blow.

Her right leg moved with all the speed and power of her upbringing, the top of her foot curved into the trunk with a resounding whack. A coconut fell to the ground, just missing her. A loud crack heard over the wind followed, the trunk sliced neatly in half and slammed into the ground with a rumble echoed by thunder. 

Bringing her leg back down, May eyed her handiwork. “That’ll work.” 

Maneuvering the tree into position was easy, she dropped it over the side and held it in place. There was a startled roar below and May winced. She leaned over the edge and shouted, “Sorry!” 

She couldn’t see Brawly, but she felt the tree trunk shake in her grasp. Almost a pounding- with a grunt, she braced her feet and held the trunk in place. The shaking didn’t waver until finally a giant bear head peered over the top with a mewling growl, claws leaving tears in the ground as Brawly clambered off. His bulk shook with him, fur rippling. 

“Aren’t you going to change back?”

Brawly gave what might have been a shrug. He lumbered forward, front paws almost pointing inwards. Raising his head, a nose the size of her two fists together flared as he sniffed the air once before he lowered it to sniff the ground. 

May stared after the bear. Starting into motion as the gloom overheard opened with a deluge soaking her to the bone. “Oi? Where are you going?” The bear grumbled but didn’t slow down. She groaned softly and picked up her pace.

~*~*~*~

Credit where credit was due, despite the waves and winds, Brendan had not lost his supper yet. It was a near thing; his stomach rolled with the scant few ginger candies he had managed to swallow as the storm blew in. 

It was clear the vampire had noticed his discomfort, glancing his way whenever Brendan faltered and rested his fevered head against the cool glass pane of wheelhouse, but Wallace had yet to do anything other than frown slightly. The vampire was keeping his distance as best he could in the cramped quarters; he sat at the lonely table, mug of tea in hand and watched as the Hunter poured over the maps at the chart table. 

They were sheltered for the night in the cove of a crescent island. The sea-anchor deployed and kept them into the wind. Any waves that built were nothing compared to what they had seen in the open waters, when Brendan had to fight to stay facing the waves and Wallace worked a shield magic he had never seen before. They had been lucky to find somewhere safe to wait out the storm. 

Even still, the relatively gentle rocking of the boat was enough to keep Brendan up and restless. This wasn’t good enough. May didn’t have time for them just to be sitting around-

“Brendan,” Wallace said softly, waving a hand over two mugs and a cracked teapot he had pulled from somewhere. “If you aren’t going to bed, have a cup of tea.” 

“Tea won’t fix this.” 

“No,” Wallace agreed, adding a packet of sugar to a mug, “but neither will pacing and tea is far more enjoyable.” He sipped it delicately, grimacing. “Well. Stale tea.” 

Brendan scoffed, “Very convincing argument.”

“Oh, just sit down.”

“Tell you what,” Brendan turned on his heel, arms crossed, “I’ll sit down if you tell me about Ever-what’s-it.”

“Evergrande.” Wallace corrected. Then he blinked. “Evergrande? Why do you want to know about Evergrande?”

“Because I’ve never heard of it.” Brendan arched a brow, “And I like knowing things.” 

To his surprise, Wallace leaned back to regard him coolly for a long moment. The rain pattering on the roof clear as day in the silence. Finally, the vampire sighed. “Really?” Brendan slid onto the bench and pushed the mug towards Wallace.

With a heavy sigh, the vampire poured the second cup. “Fine.”

Wallace took another sip of his tea, hiding the grimace better this time. “Evergrande is a palace surrounded by a town. It is where the king resides when he holds court and it is the envy of all other kingdoms. 

“Picture, if you can, the most fabulous castle you can think of. Evergrande is twice as beautiful. Towering stained glass windows, marble as white as snow, silver-gilded trim and, of course, the throne. At night, when the moon is full, the garden blooms with flowers. Artists and musicians flock there and fill the halls with music and portraits. There is no other place like it in the world.”

The hunter inhaled slowly, “You sound like you miss it.”

Wallace laughed, “Of course I do.” He propped his head on his hand, stirring his tea. “It is a place of art and culture, a gathering place of friends, though I have not been back in quite some time.” 

“Oh? Why not?”

There was an elegant shrug, “I am currently needed elsewhere. I’m sure I will be sent back in due time.” 

With a hum, Brendan took a sip of the tea, grimacing as he did. “How is this supposed to be better than pacing?” He shook his head, “So what’s with the beef between the vampires and the sirens?”

“Sirens?” Wallace snorted, “They are nothing more than a minor annoyance. They would have been wise to have stayed outside of Hoenn. The king will not be pleased when he hears they have returned.” 

The hunter blinked at the quiet venom. “Uh. Alright. I got that there’s a history there.” 

“I don’t think you understand. To you it is history; to us it happened within our lifetimes.” The vampire sighed, “Back when we were at war with your people and humans were still considered a light meal, there were a series of disasters that hit Evergrande. First an earthquake, then a tsunami. Almost two-thirds of the palace was destroyed, and we lost our previous king with it.

“The sirens were supposed to be our allies. Instead, they saw the opportunity and swam through Evergrande’s flooded halls and took what they could carry. The treasures we lost were nothing compared to the bodies they stole.” 

A queasy taste lingered on the back of Brendan’s tongue even as he asked the question, “Bodies?”

“Oh yes,” Wallace frowned, “The bodies of those killed during the earthquake, and the rescuers who tried to save them. Many had no idea how quickly the tsunami would arrive, or that it would surpass the cliffs Evergrande is located on. It took us all by surprise. 

“Then, like vultures to rotting carcasses, the sirens came after and stole the bodies. For-” A pained expression crossed Wallace’s face, “To eat them, we assume.” Nausea roiled Brendan’s stomach, ginger candies and medicine barely enough to keep his stomach calm. 

“Needless to say, when the present king returned to Evergrande and saw the carnage he was upset. At the next meeting with the sirens’ leadership to discuss the war he,” Wallace paused, eyes far away, “He slaughtered them. Their heads were speared with pikes and left on the beaches. A warning that had been heeded for centuries.” 

The rainfall became heavy, pounding against the thin sheet metal of the roof. Steam from the mug had slipped to a whisper, just a thin line drifting up into the cool air. Brendan swallowed back the acid taste in his mouth as he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was a long time ago.” Wallace’s smile was brittle; it didn’t change as he sipped his tea. 

~*~*~*~

May groaned, sleep fading as the need to pee overrode her desire to slumber. Blinking, she stared at a stone wall. It wasn’t like the bright sandstone of the cliffs; dark, almost black- heavy on magnesium then. Fine grained, like the sandstone- lava that cooled very quickly. With Hoenn’s geological history it was probably a basalt of some kind. Most of the islands scattered around were left over from ancient volcanic eruptions. 

Her mouth was parched, tongue swollen and sticking to the roof of her mouth. She couldn’t quite remember the last time she had something to drink. Matched with a slight headache she was probably dehydrated. Water was the first order of priority. It had rained last night so she could just check leaves or see there was any runoff. 

She couldn’t sit-up. Alertness came instantly. Something heavy was settled over her waist, and for the first time she realized. Heavy, warm and… hairy. Okay. That was a new one. Though, there had been that guy that one time in Mauville. May still wasn’t sure what she had been thinking following that one home, for all his buffness he hadn’t even been a good lay. But she revised her one-night stand decision making process after that; if she was taking home a guy, having buff muscles had dropped in priority. 

Looking down she took in the sight of her entire torso covered by a monstrous-sized paw. She finally tuned into the soft rumble of a very large, furry creature dozing behind her, keeping her warm through a chilly night that could kill even in a semi-tropical climate. Right. Brawly was a bear. Because he could be one if he wanted apparently. Wally was going to have a field day when she told him his theory was right. 

Brawly was out like a light and didn’t even twitch as May used her considerable strength to move his forearms and slip out. The cold of the night was fading fast, fleeing before a clear sky and morning sun that promised a scorcher of a day. 

Standing in the mouth of the cave they had stumbled into, she stretched, easing the soreness in her back. The only soreness she had, even as she scanned herself for any signs of wounds. Smooth skin greeted her examination. No claw marks, no bites- no sign that a pack of sirens dragged her off a boat and into the ocean. May titled her arm, searching for proof of her kidnapping. Nothing. 

It was like, to her body, yesterday hadn’t happened. 

Her temple throbbed with the beginning of a nasty headache. Water first. Find a way off this island next. Figure out what happened to her wounds later. 

Waterlogged sneakers were not her first choice to go trapezing around a jungle in, but the squeaking was better than barefoot. She stuck close to the hill, checking the wide-brimmed leaves for pools of rainwater. Most were empty, dumped by the wind, but the handful she found with water were enough to wet her mouth and get rid of the stickiness. 

The next bit of water she found she used to splash her face. Whatever lingering sleepiness she felt disappeared. Water, check. Next up, find a way off the island. 

Like other volcanic islands, near the center of the island the ground rose sharply up a mountainside. An hour or two of hiking and she would be able to take a look around at a height. Get a lay of the land and see what the options were.

Rustling leaves drew her attention back to her surroundings instantly. Warily, May forced her body to relax in a loose limbed stance. A big wet nose snuffled as it poked its way through the undergrowth, a proportionally large bear head following it. Bright blue eyes regarded her intelligently and Brawly let out a low grumble when he saw her.

May chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. “Morning.” She gestured to one of the cupped leaves, “Water?” Brawly shook his head, fur ruffling with the movement, and huffed. 

“Okay,” She pointed to the sloped rise, “I’m thinking we should head that way and see if we can figure out where we are.” 

May waited for a sign of acknowledgement; Brawly scratched his ear with a clawed paw bigger than her head. Good enough for her. With a shrug May turned towards her goal, the highest hill on the island, and started into the woods. Despite his bulk, Brawly moved quietly behind her. 

Though she didn’t see them, the animals of the forest were loudly protesting their visitors’ intrusion. Squawks and angered trills echoed under the canopy of trees taller than the one she knocked down the day before while fruiting vines crawling up towards the light over barked trunks and branches. Leaves, viderant in greens and emeralds, were cut into shapes she had never seen on the Hoenn mainland. This was a forest that hadn’t been touched in a very long time. Beneath her sneakers the forest floor was littered with fallen branches and debris, giant ferns and other undergrowth plants growing happily in the shade. 

Humidity increased as the sun rose, trapped by the canopy above like a bubble of air, pebbles of sweat beading on the back of her neck. Even time she glanced back, Brawly seemed unperturbed by the heat as he meandered along behind her. May took a breath that felt more like water than air. Perhaps it would have been better to head to the shore. It would have been cooler. 

The brief sips of water she could find weren’t enough to keep her cool. Her headache from that morning had returned, pounding in time with her heartbeat. May swallowed drily. 

Spirits- she hoped Brendan made it to Dewford. That those sirens didn’t chase him after they had grabbed her. Her memories of being dragged underwater were spotty; she could only hope she put enough of a fight that the pack remained focused on her and not on the boat as it sped away. She could find her own way back, somehow, but if anything happened to Brendan- May shook her head. Get off the island. Find Brendan. Deal with the sirens later. 

There was a grunt behind her. May paused, glancing behind her and hopped out of the way as Brawly plowed ahead. “Hey- what are you doing?” The bear lumbered ahead, stopping only once to lift his head into the air and sniff. 

With a mewl, Brawly turned and disappeared into the undergrowth. May jogged to keep up. Branches and thorns tugged at her clothes, and after getting a mouthful of flies, May kept her mouth shut as they crisscrossed the hillside.

Wherever Brawly was leading them, he was doing it in a hurry. Wiping the sweat from her brow, May almost ran into him when the bear stopped suddenly. Not that she thought he’d notice. His nose was up in the air again, sniffing. 

May inhaled deeply. The moist forest floor overpowered everything else, the sweet scent of decay and rebirth. There was a word for it. Wally would know it. She’d have to ask. Other than the smell of rich earth, May couldn’t distinguish anything else. Brawly apparently didn’t have the same trouble. He shook his head and continued into the undergrowth. 

The earth changed under foot- soft earth transitioning to crumbled stone and gravel. Breaking through one last bush, cool air washed over her- instantly chilling her sweat covered body. May gasped in surprise. Overhead, the canopy had been replaced with black stone. Condensation trickled down in rivets, but May didn’t have time to take a drink: Brawly was pressing on deeper into the dark. “Oi! Where are you going now?” 

A rumbling growl was the answer. May scowled, taking a longing look at the dripping water, before taking off after him. Deeper and deeper into the darkness they went. May kept one hand on the cave wall and followed the sounds of shuffling steps. 

Before long, the cave brightened. Light filtered down the gloom, highlighting the outline of the bear ahead of her. Brawly took up most of the tunnel. His sides brushing against the walls in the narrow stretches.

Ahead, the tunnel opened to a well-lit cavern. The roof had caved-in, leaving a sheltered overhang around the rim. A pool of water, clear and blue, dominated the center of the cavern, two rivers had cut into the rock flowing away from the pool and into the tunnels sprayed out on either side of a flat stretch of cavern wall. 

She inhaled sharply at the sight. 

It was faded, once vibrant colours dulled with time, but the outline of a mural was clear even from where May stood. There was only supposed to be one- and that one was on Dewford. Of course, this one might not have anything to do with the one in Dewford. Or, maybe it did. She swallowed, wincing at the soreness. Water first. 

Brawly didn’t notice. He stepped closer to the water and started lapping at the pool. May followed his lead, kneeling down at the water’s edge and cupping her hands. The water quenched the dryness that had built all day. Minerals left an odd taste in her mouth, but May pushed that initial dislike away in face of the need. She drank her fill slowly, careful not to over do it and upset her stomach. 

Standing up, brushing the dirt off her knees, May turned her attention to the mural. The lines had been carved to a uniform depth, then painted with. The blue had faded, making it difficult to know the exact shade. A beast unlike any May had ever seen or fought commanded the space, towering over her at nearly twice her height, leapt out of stylized waves. Whale-like with giant flippers and a tail of ribbons. Twin dorsal fins raced along its back in parallel and the lone visible yellow eye peered down in contempt. Below the whale, almost tiny in comparison, a crowd of nondescript human-shaped figures. One stood higher than the rest, hands almost touching a circle floating above them. 

A shudder ran down May’s spine. That was one creature she didn’t want to meet. Faintly, she heard herself say, “We should go.” Brawly grumbled. The bear shook out his fur, coming up beside her with a huff. He peered up at the mural, growling softly as his fur stood on end. “I know.” She looked up at the whale and shuddered again. “Creepy.”

~*~*~*~

A bathroom on a boat was primarily utilitarian; little more than a square with walls, a funny toilet and a roll of toilet paper on a string hanging from the pipes. Brendan had to hunch in on himself to get the folding door closed. Yet another mark against boats: terrible bathrooms. 

His list was getting extensive. The bunks were one of the first items on the list after he rolled right out of one. Wallace had caught him before he hit the floor so small favours. He was still up before the sun and not particularly happy about it.

The next thing was the way the boat bounced and rolled on the waves. Though the storm had long since passed, the waves were higher than ever. Whitecaps hit the bow with enough force to rattled him as he huddled over the chart table muttering every finding spell he knew, scattering his tools: ginger candies, the last thing he had seen May holding before everything. They bounced with each hit. 

With a growl, Brendan held the last candy in hand and spoke clearly, focusing clearly on his memories of his friend; the sister he never had, who got them into and out of trouble like it was a game, who never backed down even when she very well should. This time, he didn’t drop the sweet: he kept it on his palm, focusing his intent, he let the magick guide his hand. This method was unrefined compared to dropping the candies, but he didn’t have to fight the sway of the boat. 

His hand drifted over the map, pulled by the candy, until at last it stopped moving- right on top of an island. Where on the island was unclear, but as he tried to move his hand away it pulled him back to the landmass. Relief warmed him through, chasing the ice of fear away. “Found you.” 

“Success?” Wallace perked up, waving away the rune work he had been fiddling with. The weave of the magic apparently satisfactory to keeping sirens away- once he learned what their opponents were the previous night, Wallace had been adjusting the basic weave ever since. Stepping over to hover over Brendan’s shoulder, the vampire peered over his shoulder. 

Brendan kept his reaction controlled. The chart table was stowed in a nook; it was hard to get two people to look at it at the same time. Wallace had no other way to look except over him. It didn’t matter that he could feel the vampire’s every move, or the buzz of his magic as his space was invaded. That a part of him  _ liked  _ having his space invaded. “Yeah. She’s on this island. Alive.” 

Wallace hummed just above his ear, “Impressive.” 

Heat flushed his cheeks, and Brendan wiped his nose with the top of his hand. “It’s nothing. It wouldn’t have worked if she wasn’t stubborn enough to stay alive.” 

“Both of you then.” The vampire pulled back, “You both keep surprising me. To get such accuracy with such a simple locator spell.” He clicked his tongue. 

“Yeah, well. Practice.” 

“Practice says you; inherent understanding of magic-” Wallace paused, glancing back at his mug of tea- a fancy one that he had pulled from somewhere and not nearly as stale as the tea they had found on the boat. He stepped lightly to it, looking down on the mug and waving a hand over it. 

The smell of jasmine filled the cockpit as the tea turned into a column of mist over the mug. A figure appeared in the mist, tiny compared to real life and blurred around the edges, standing maybe a foot tall. Wallace glanced once at Brendan, then ducked his head towards the misty form of Steven. 

Brendan stared. 

“Wallace.” Steven’s miniature began, arms crossing, voice as loud and clear as if he was on the boat with them. “You haven’t checked in.” 

The vampire grimaced slightly. “Forgive me. It was only recently that there has been any development on the matter.”

“Speak freely.” 

Wallace sighed and slid into the worn booth of the drop-down table, “Where do you want me to start?”

“The beginning would be as good a place as any.” Steven said lightly. Brendan didn’t know him well enough to say for sure, but he sounded… testy. 

“Very well.” Wallace narrowed his eyes, “A pack of sirens has migrated into Hoenn’s territorial waters. Yesterday, they attacked the hunters’ boat and successfully pulled one of them in.” 

The misty form of the vampire held up a hand, and Wallace’s mouth shut promptly. “Sirens.” Steven repeated quietly. At Wallace’s nod, he didn’t say anything and didn’t encourage Wallace to continue for a long moment. Then he nodded once, “And May?”

“She’s alive, on an island well off the beaten track. We hired a boat from Dewford and have been searching. We probably have a few hours of motoring before we’re there.” 

Steven’s miniature uncrossed his arms, and rubbed an eye. He spoke softly. “Good. Very good.” 

“Are they giving you trouble?” Wallace asked quietly. “You look like you’ve been up all day and night.” 

“They are worried and scared, even if they won’t admit it. The Lord of Dewford vanished a week ago, no trace to be found, and then a hunter turned up.” Steven shook his head, “It is nothing I can’t handle.” 

“Ah. So if I ask Phoebe when was the last time you got some sleep she won’t say 48 hours ago then?”

The miniature coughed. “Goodbye, Wallace. Get back here as soon as you have May.” He vanished from the mist, but not likely before he heard Wallace’s mumblings about needing someone to make sure he made it to bed on time. 

Brendan stepped over and leaned his hip against the booth, watching as Wallace waved his hand and gathered the tea back into the mug. He wanted to learn that trick. It would make water calls with Wally so much easier. “You going to tell me what that was all about?”

“I’m sure you heard everything just fine.” Wallace took a sip, and grimaced, “Ugh. Cold.” 

He had. Only instead of answering questions, he had more. And the anger from the day before returned, a low simmer even with the relief of May’s survival. Idly, he reached over and touched the mug, heating the tea through. “You never did explain yesterday.” 

Wallace arched a brow, “You are remarkably intuned with magic.” 

Wally was better, able to heat a cup of tea by looking at it, but Wallace didn’t need to know that. The call reminded Brendan that there was still too much they didn’t know about these vampires: them or their motives. “You dodged the question.” 

“I was rather hoping you’d forget.”

“Too bad. We’re allied for May’s return. What happens after that is still up for debate.” Brendan decided to test his theory, find out if what he had seen in Vendanturf was what he thought it was. The way Steven had acted on that water call, only relaxing after Wallace confirmed May was alive. “And I don’t think May is going to be too pleased when I tell her what happened.” 

Wallace’s lip twitched in the corner as he regarded Brendan with a cool expression. “You make it sound like working without you both is a hardship.” 

Brendan shrugged, anger well-heeled with disappointment, “Have it your way. When we get back to Dewford, May and I will catch a boat back to the mainland.” He looked at his fingernails, “She’ll probably be disappointed but she’ll get over it.” 

The vampire’s expression didn’t change, likely weighing what had been said. Trying to figure out if Brendan was bluffing. Finally Wallace leaned back, threw an arm over the back of the booth, a piece of art against faded fabric, and smiled, “You have terrible timing.”

“Do I?” Brendan smiled back, “And why do I have terrible timing?”

“Because only you would show up in the middle of an emergency session of the local vampire sect to discuss the disappearance of the Lord of Dewford.” Wallace shook his head. “Surely you understand that, as a Hunter, you are something equal to an enemy more days than not. A monster under the bed if you will.” Wallace’s voice dropped in pitch, “Trouble.”

His skin pebbled. Brendan licked his lips, noticing for the first time how the vampire watched the movement with a tilt of his head. Oh. Now that was interesting. He crossed his arms, knowing his muscles would flex. He couldn’t throw boulders or anything, but a pickle jar was never going to give him any trouble. “Trouble, eh?”

The vampire just about purred, “Of the worst kind.” His smile dropped a bit as he continued, “Steven- well, let’s just say Steven is something of a mediator when things go wrong. He was in the middle of handling that situation when you arrived.

“As much as we want to help, we have a duty first and foremost to our people. It is why we allied with you in the first place. To protect our people from Team Magma.” 

Brendan scoffed. “So it was appropriate to just blow me off?” 

“As mediator, Steven must demonstrate he cares for our people above all else.” Wallace countered smoothly, “He must put his personal thoughts and feelings aside and play the role, no matter how damaging that can be. Up until now, no one else knew we had engaged with Hunters. In fact, the average vampire wouldn’t be able to tell you anything about Team Magma either. But they could tell you all the stories about ruthless, vindictive Hunters of our past. 

“So, yes. Yes, it was appropriate of him to not engage you at that time. Not that you would see it that way. You know nothing about our culture and way of life. You have no idea the ramifications if Steven was seen helping an outsider, a Hunter no less, while an emergency was taking place.” 

Wallace paused, his smile widening, “Which is why he sent me.” 

Brendan blinked, “Sent you?"

“Well we weren’t going to let you go off on your own.” Wallace scoffed, “Not against something that had apparently proven itself a match to your partner. But Steven is needed in Dewford and cannot be seen helping you. I, however, am not bound in the same way.” He winked. 

Brendan did not blush. He wouldn’t. Gorgeous vampires would not make him falter. “Alright. Let’s go with I believe you. What happened to the Lord of Dewford?”

The vampire’s smile dipped to a frown. “We don’t know. He went for a walk one day and didn’t return.” 

~*~*~*~

At height, the island was beautiful. Untouched forest stretched from the hilltop to the little crescent beach, the last few dozen meters suddenly fading into white sand. More importantly was what she saw in the distance coming towards the island at speed. 

A boat. A spirit damn boat. 

May let out a whoop of joy, keeping her legs tight around the swaying tree top as she punched the air. What were the chances that they’d be near a popular bit of ocean? Just needed a signal fire or some other way to get an SOS out and they’d be off this rock and on their way back to Dewford. 

Adjusting her hold, she slid down the trunk, swinging around branches as the forest floor approached quickly. With handholds she was just as fast climbing up as down- even if the rough bark of the tree scraped the palms of her hands. May jumped the last ten feet, rolling to a standing position in the game trail they had been following. 

Brawly, sitting beside a berry bush, groaned a greeting with red-stained maw. Razz berries were held delicately between claws, dwarfed by giant paws. He popped one in his mouth and made a happy sound. 

May frowned at him, hands on her hips. “Don’t you want to know what I saw?” The bear shrugged at her, gulping down another berry. He tossed her the last berry though. She caught it easily. “Alright then. I won’t tell you about the boat I spotted coming this way.” 

That got his attention; Brawly grunted, bright blue eyes blinking. Casting one last longing look at the bush, he sighed deeply and rolled to his paws. May smiled at him, biting into the berry and letting the faint tang of spice warm her mouth. 

Wiping her hands of the juices, May nodded to the path. She kept the pace quick, Brawly following with surprising nimbleness. If it was a fishing vessel, it might only be passing by the island. Building a signal fire would take time, but she had enough brute force of magic to cut that time if Brawly could grab some wood.

Thorns and brambles snagged on her skin, cutting shallow lines into her legs and arms as she barrelled her way to the beach. Darting over logs that Brawly crashed through behind her and dodging roots with all the elegance of an acrobat, May covered the kilometers of jungle at a clip. 

Trees shortened as they approached the beach. They broke through the undergrowth to a field of long grasses and swaying palm trees, ground squishing under them as stagnant rain water splashed, staining skin and fur with puddle marks. May let out a loud whoop: the boat was coming closer, entering the sheltered crescent bay of the island. 

She was halfway across the beach when she was slammed from behind. May fell into the sand bits and pieces skinning her knees, pinned. Brawly roared above her head, the weight of a full-grown brown bear holding her to the ground. May growled back, bringing her arms under her, gritting her teeth and pushing up. Her arms quivered but held. Slowly she had enough space under to get to her knees, then brought her feet under her knees to crouch. 

May stood up as fast as she could throwing Brawly off of her and sending the bear rolling across the sand. Breathing hard, she wiped a speck of blood from her lips with the back of her hand, settling into a loose limbed fighting stance. 

Brawly groaned, stumbling to his paws. He shook his head and sand flew everywhere. Once he had stopped swaying the bear grunted once but kept his distance. 

She stepped to the left, closer to the water, and heard Brawly rumble. He hadn’t flashed his teeth yet, but that was a warning growl if she had ever heard one. May frowned: she had been able to throw him with surprise on her side- something that wasn’t likely to happen again. A bear was not an opponent she wanted to face without a weapon. “Gonna tell me what that was all about?”

The bear huffed. Rearing up on his back paws he towered over her nearly as tall as the gollum she had fought weeks ago. 

_ “Do I even want to know why you are fighting a bear?” _

It took her a moment to recognize the voice, garbled as it was by the reeds. May didn’t let her guard down to try and find the source, though relief eased the tension in her shoulders. “Brendan.”

_ “May. Seriously. A bear?” _

Brawly tilted his head, curious about the noise. He took a step forward and May tensed again. Even a stick would be helpful right now. 

She waited a long moment until it was clear Brawly wasn’t going to move again. “Not a bear. A shape-shifter. Doesn’t want me to go near the water.” May stepped to the right, trying to find the source of the water call. There were too many puddles to look at without her full attention on the task. 

Another voice cut in,  _ “Given that we haven’t confirmed the number or locations of the sirens, it would probably be wise to stay away from the water’s edge.”  _ To her surprise, Brawly dropped down to four legs again and huffed. His head dropped to examine the puddles near his paws. 

He mewled suddenly, happily, head bent over a puddle near a fallen palm.  _ “My,” _ the voice continued drily,  _ “She does have a talent for finding lost things, doesn’t she?” _

_ “It’s a gift.”  _ Brendan shot back.  _ “May- you still there?” _

“Yeah.” She glanced at the boat as it dropped anchor in the cove, one eye still on the bear. May wasn’t as familiar with “Would I be too hopeful to think you can see us right now?”

_ “Uh, we’re at least an hour out from your location. Probably two.”  _

“Oh. Cool.” May glanced at Brawly. He groaned softly. “We might have a ride now.”

_ “Wait- what? What do you mean-” _

“I’m going to have to call you back. See you soon!” May kicked the puddle with the toe of her shoe, ripples scattering the water call. Just in time too. Further up the beach, a dinghy landed, two out of the three occupants jumping out to pull it further up the sand. 

The last figure, easily the tallest woman May had ever seen, leapt out of the dinghy and waved the other two off. She strode her way towards them, long black hair flaring out behind her. As the woman got closer, May caught flashes of bright blue streaks in her bangs. 

She had dressed for the weather- light cotton pants and a blue cotton shirt tied up in the front revealing a fit stomach. She came to a stop a short distance away, hand on her hip as she regarded May and Brawly critically. 

May smiled. “Well. I didn’t expect to see anyone else out here.” The woman said nothing, though her lips twitched. May swallowed and continued, “I don’t suppose you could help us out and give us a lift back to land?”

“Who?” The woman tilted her head, “You and the bear?”

Shit. May had forgotten about the bear thing. “He’s friendly?”

“No. I don’t think he is.” The woman clucked her tongue, “It’s not natural for a bear to be that passive. But, rumours have abounded for years of shapeshifters in the area. And to think that I would be able to confirm it on an archaeology expedition to a desert island of all things.” 

Lead settled hard in May’s stomach. She should have stayed on the line with Brendan. Should have waited for a pick-up. Her smile slipped into something tight. Behind her, Brawly growled. “Oh?”

The woman ignored it, “The real question is what are you? Another shapeshifter? Doubtful. Easier to survive the other form. That leaves a creature capable of passing as a human.” She hummed. “There was a coven meeting taking place in Dewford. A couple of the higher nobility passing through or something, but you certainly seem alert in the sun.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” May gritted out, smile firmly in place. 

“We’ve only just met and you’re already lying to me.” The woman smirked suddenly, apparent with blueberry lipstick, “No, you’re doing a very good job of keeping yourself between me and that shifter. For whose protection I wonder?”

May clenched her fists, jaw aching with the strain of maintaining the smile. “Keep pushing me and you’ll find out.” 

“Look at that, the kitty’s back is up. But I wonder, do you have any claws?” The woman smiled again, “But, we’re off-topic. Not a vampire. Not a shifter-”

“Enough with the guessing. I’m a Hunter and you are trying my patience. Can you help us or not?” 

That brought the woman up short. She paused, surprise briefly crossing her expression before disappearing. “A young woman. Brown hair. Blue eyes. Could it be- You. Are you the Hunter responsible for Lilycove?”

“Uh- what do you mean?”

“A Hunter matching your description infiltrated a Team Magma hideout in Lilycove a few months ago and burned it to the ground.” The woman turned thoughtful. “Was that you?”

“Depends on who is asking.” 

The woman smirked again, amused. “I’m Shelly of Team Aqua, and we are dedicated to bringing Team Magma to heel.” 

“Team Aqua.” May repeated, words heavy on her tongue. There was another group out there? How had they missed this? Bad enough Team Magma had been allowed to fly under the radar for however long- but another organization? How many more were there? “And I’m just supposed to take you at your word on that, am I?”

Shelly crossed her arms, and if she didn’t know how to throw a punch May would eat her shoelaces, “You don’t have much choice. This island is well off the normal routes. Hell, it is lucky that we’re even here. This is our one and only stop here and then it goes back to be deserted.”

Brawly lumbered up beside May and Shelly tensed. Good. A bear that size should make anyone wary. May bit her lip. She really wished she hadn’t hung up on Brendan now. They could wait. Brendan and Wallace, apparently, weren’t that far away. But she could glean more information if she went with them. 

“Fine.” May bit out. “You really want to know? Yeah. Lilycove was me. Team Magma grabbed something they shouldn’t have and I fixed it.” Accidentally, of course. 

Shelly’s smile stretched into something wide and bright and just a hint sinister. “Ah. Yes. The vampire or something.” 

“They broke the Charter keeping him there.” May defended, “They had no right to hold and starve him.” 

“Hmm.” Shelly regarded her carefully. “It is almost like you forgot about the guards he tried to kill on his way out.” 

She hadn’t actually. There were nights where she’d crawl into bed, staring at the palm of her left hand, just for a moment or two, and wonder what would have happened if she  _ hadn’t  _ stepped in. “Yeah, but he didn’t.”

“Because you stepped in.”

May froze. She hadn’t told anyone that. Hadn’t shared that she did a big no-no. Lectures were the least of her worries if her family found out. Blood had power and there were a number of nasty magics that began with it and got steadily worse from there. It wasn’t something just handed out. “How do you know that?” 

“Let’s just say you’ve got a few fans,” Shelly shrugged. “It would be our pleasure to help you and that shifter off this rock. Once we finish our task here, we’ll be on our way.” 

~*~*~*~

“She hung up on me.” Brendan set the mug of water down on the chart table, looking to Wallace. The vampire hid his smile as he turned away from the hunter and focused back on the helm. “I can’t believe she hung up on me.” 

“I can’t believe she found a bear.” Wallace mused, “And not just any bear either, but one who was reported missing to the court.” 

“She does that. I mean she found Steven in Lilycove and trouble in Rustboro.” Brendan stared at the mug. “She hung up on me.” He frowned. “And who is picking them up?”

The vampire hummed, “If they are confident they have a way back to Dewford, we should turn our attention to another matter.” 

Brendan kept his shoulders loose as he side-eyed his companion. “Oh?”

“Well, we are on a fishing boat. It would be a shame if we missed the opportunity to go fishing.” Wallace shot him a smile. Spirits- the man could have been a model. Where he had found the opportunity to bring a change of clothes Brendan didn’t know. The light slim-fit jeans clung the man’s lovely, long legs and he definitely hadn’t been wearing white sneakers yesterday. A long sleeved white knitted shirt was cut with navy stripes and clung to his torso. Brendan would bet money Wallace had a jacket somewhere. Probably navy to match the shirt or something else on the darker side of the colour spectrum. 

“Fishing,” Brendan leaned back. He hadn’t bothered changing into his off-duty outfit. That might have been a mistake though. Maybe with his lifestyle he couldn’t afford to wear the fancier, nicer stuff he wanted to but his closet wasn’t a slouch either. Durable and practical but nice. He’d spend the extra dollar when shopping. Or as much as he could with the given allowance from his Family. 

“Yes. Fishing.” There was an edge to the vampire’s smile. “Surely you want to tell those sirens how you feel about them grabbing your partner?”

The hunter blinked in surprise. Then his lips stretched slow and wide. Not a smile. Something darker masquerading as a smile. “Wallace,” Brendan just about purred, “You have the best ideas.” 

  
  


~*~*~*~

There was no way they could fit Brawly on the dinghy. His weight alone exceeded the safety factor on the little boat. The two grunts looked at each other then back to the bear and then to Shelly. “Boss.” He gestured to the bear with pinched brows and said nothing else. 

Shelly sighed and turned to Brawly, gaze trailing down his lumbering bear form. “We can’t fit you on like that. Change back. We’re all adults here.” She snapped her fingers, looking at the other grunt, “Get him a towel.”

Brawly shifted on his paws, mewling softly. Finally, he huffed and hunched in on himself. May watched, eyes wide as the bear bent over and the pounds shedded off, fur vanishing in rolls and ripples. Muscles she was more familiar with appeared, and the odd blue hair returned. 

As Brawly the man straightened up, stretching with a groan of pain, May was suddenly very glad she was standing slightly behind him. 

He was buck naked. 

And it was a  _ sight _ . Brawly had apparently never missed a leg day in his life with an ass to match. How was he tanned there too? Why did she have to swear off muscle-heads? “Man. That always stings.” 

Shelly arched a brow, showing no shame as her gaze traveled up and down. “You clean up nice.” 

“Thanks,” Brawly accepted the towel from a blushing grunt and wrapped it around his waist. “Can we get off this forsaken island now?”

With a laugh, Shelly glanced at her minions. One of them nodded. “Let’s get a move-on then.” 

In the dinghy, beside the motor, was a small black box with a fishing rod set on top of it. Wire was run through the rod with a small black ball at the end of the line. The driver handed the rod to the other minion, who dropped the wire into the water. “We’re ready, boss.” 

“Then let’s move.”

Up on the bow, sitting beside Brawly, May watched as the island was left behind over Shelly’s head. 

She was not prepared for the explosion that rocked out from the island’s interior, the loudness muffled by the greenery. Dust drifted up in a cloud to be carried away by the wind. “What was that?!”

Shelly shrugged. “Clean-up. You’re a hunter. Surely you understand the importance of keeping certain information out of the wrong hands.” She winked. 

May swallowed hard, glanced at Brawly. He frowned but shook his head. With a scowl, May nodded to the fishing rod. “And that?”

The woman looked back over her shoulder, then shrugged. “There’s an invasive species in the waters around these parts. A pitched sound is enough to keep them away.” 

“Sirens,” May added, “You are talking about the sirens.” 

“I am.” Shelly smirked. “They absolutely hate certain pitches. Very effective to keep them away from our boats.” 

“Good to know.” Brawly cut in, crossing his arms. Whether from the cool of the ocean spray or embarrassment was unclear. “Wish I had known that about a week ago.” 

“You know it now.” Shelly mused as they came up to the boat and the dinghy’s motor cut out. “To Dewford.” 

~*~*~*~

It was a long ride back to Dewford, nearly dusk by the time the boat was tied up on a dock. Little more was said or shared, aside from a single business card from Shelly and a, “Call us if you find Team Magma again.” Then they were gone. Boat untied and off again, heading east towards Slateport. 

May looked at Brawly. The towel wrap had survived the trip. “Do you have a shower?”

He glanced back at her, the exhaustion she felt seen in every line of his body. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

The trek to Brawly’s shower left the docks behind and cut through the forest. Proximity to the beach prevented too many stares. Well. At least the ones that were looking at them like they were weird. A handful of the stares just lingered on Brawly. If the shifter noticed, he didn’t say anything. 

Taking a small footpath, cutting through the trees and underbrush, the cottage appeared almost like magic. A fresh coat of paint and small herb garden made the place feel homey. Taking up most of the covered porch was a swing bench overlooking a private beach cove. A barbeque sat waiting at the side of the house. Brawly pulled open the screendoor, and gestured for May to enter first. 

Inside, hardwood floors and crisp white walls accented with driftwood sculptures and other nautical items. Small, but neat and tidy. The kitchen space opened into the living room. Assorted cooking implements were pushed back to the wall on the counter. A wooden ladder was pushed to the side, leading up to the loft over the kitchen. Judging from the size of the house, it was probably the bedroom. 

“Ladies first.” Brawly stepped towards a door at the side of the kitchen, opening it up to show a bathroom complete with a shower. 

May slumped in relief. “I’m not a lady, but I won’t say no.” It was the best five minutes of her life. Switching back into her clothes sucked, but it would do until she had a chance to either get more or track down her pack. 

Trading off on kitchen duty with Brawly, who disappeared into the bathroom with a pile of fabric that might have been clothing, May melted a knob of coconut oil in the waiting frying pan and cracked a couple of eggs into it. There weren’t any signs of salt, or butter, or anything else that could be remotely considered unhealthy. No meat to be found in the freezer either. Just a pile of vegetables and a small amount of frozen white fish. Huh. 

By the time Brawly was out of the shower, she had defrosted a frozen multigrain bread loaf and was toasting some slices. In lieu of cheese and butter, she added tomato slices and pieces of an avocado under the fried egg with only a hope that it would taste okay together. 

Exhaustion prevented any conversation as they devoured the fancy toast at the bar demarking the transition from kitchen to living room. May just about slumped against the counter, one hand propping her head up. 

Brawly swallowed a bite, the last slice of toast waiting on his plate. “Thanks. For what you did back there.”

She blinked slowly, “Back there? You mean the island?”

“Yeah. I owe you big time.” He smiled scratching the back of his head, damp hair still unruly. “Didn’t think I was going to make it off it.” 

“Hey,” May sat up a bit stretching, “I couldn’t have done it with you, so we’ll just have to call it even.” 

He laughed, “You know, for a Hunter, you’re not so bad.”

“You’re not too shabby either.” May tilted her head, “Hey, so the reason you didn’t change back sooner was-”

“Because my mother taught me how to be a gentleman and I don’t want to risk ticking off her spirit. No lady needs to see an unsolicited dick.” Brawly took a bite of his last slice. Chewing and swallowing in quick measure, “Especially after you found us a way up a cliff.” 

“So you showed Shelly because?”

“She’s no lady.” He frowned, “They were trouble. And what was so important that they would travel to a deserted island and use explosives?” He took another bite, chewing slower than before. 

May sighed. She pushed her plate away and folded her arms on the bartop, setting her head on them. They sat in silence as Brawly finished his toast. 

The knock on the door was a surprise. 

Brawly frowned, casting one longing look back at the last bite of food before standing up with a groan and heading for the entrance. He opened the door dramatically, “What do you- Oh.” 

“Brawly. I’m pleased to see rumours of your death were greatly exaggerated.” 

May lifted her head up. She knew that voice, that dry tone when he was amused. Oh spirits, she was wearing dirty clothes. Whatever. What were dirty clothes to someone who had seen her bloodied and beaten? “Is that Steven?”

A pause. “May.”

The shifter looked back at her like she had grown a second head then back to the doorway, “You two know each other?”

“Small world. Are you going to invite me in?”

Brawly sputtered, “Of course. Please, come in.” He stepped back, holding the door open as Steven stepped in. In a familiar suit. 

May grinned, twisting around on the stool to face the vampire. “We really need to do something about your wardrobe.” 

“Wallace might have mentioned something to that effect.” Steven smiled, shoulders relaxing a hair. Behind him, looking like he had been hit with a frying pan, Brawly stared at both of them. “It is good to see you, May.” 

“Nice to see you too.” She laughed, “You’d not believe what I’ve been through these last two days.” 

“I can take a guess.” He glanced back to Brawly, who straightened a hair, “Your ability to find the unfindable is impressive as always.” 

She shrugged. “Who found who is debatable. But we both made it back alive so I think that’s a win.” 

Brawly didn’t seem to know what to do. His gaze kept going back and forth between them. Finally he coughed, drawing Steven’s attention back to him. “I am pleased to welcome you to my home.”

“Thank you for receiving me on short notice.” Steven replied, stepping in and heading for the lone armchair in the living room area, unbuttoning the bottom of his suit jacket with ease. The vampire sat down like he owned the house, the beach and island. May snorted softly. 

Brawly went straight for the kitchen, “Is it too early for tea?”

“No. Tea sounds lovely.” There was a beat of silence as Steven looked around the room. “Your disappearance startled a number of people.” 

Brawly looked at May, before returning to the teapot he was working on. “In my defense, sirens aren’t supposed to be in Hoenn.” 

The vampire hummed. “That will be addressed.” 

Sitting at the bar, May caught the moment Brawly froze. The shifter glanced at her and smiled uneasily. “I look forward to it.” 

Where Brawly managed to pull a full tea set from May hadn’t noticed, but he prepared it with trained efficiency. The wooden tray seemed odd compared to the fine china it carried, but Brawly set it down on the table in front of Steven as if it was made of glass. “I hope almond milk is acceptable.” 

“That will be fine.” Steven picked up the cup and saucer like he used one everyday, adding a splash of milk and a single teaspoon of sugar. Brawly beat him to the teapot and the shifter carefully poured the cup. Two stirs of the spoon. She’d bet money he prepared it the same way every time. 

“Wait,” May leaned back against the side of the ladder, exhaustion tugging at her eyelids, “You can drink tea?”

Brawly  _ looked _ at her with wide-eyes, mouth twisted, as he set the pot back on the tray. The vampire took a sip of his tea, made a sound of appreciation, and set the cup on the side table beside his chair. “I can drink most liquids. Solids are more challenging.” 

“Huh. Can you drink beer?” 

Brawly was definitely staring at her, brows furrowed together like she was a puzzle he couldn’t figure out as he stepped towards the couch. 

Steven gave her a tiny smile, amused by her question. “I prefer wine.” 

“Shockingly, that doesn’t surprise me.” May shot a sleepy grin back. “I don’t suppose you know where Brendan put my bag?”

“No. I think he brought it with him.” Steven lifted his cup up, steel rings glinting under the hanging light fixture. A very pretty man. Brawly was also pretty, but in a rougher way. Steven was all silk and refinement: things May could probably use more of in her life. “There is an extra bed and some spare clothes at the villa. You are welcome to stay there until Brendan and Wallace return.” 

“That sounds great.” She hid a yawn behind her hand. 

Steven sipped his tea. Once finished, he turned his attention to Brawly. The shifter was standing, as if unsure what to do. “Do you think you will be fit to attend the session tomorrow afternoon?”

Brawly nodded once, “I’ll be ready.” 

“Good. The news will be shared accordingly. I’m sure everyone will be interested to learn of your survival.” Steven tilted his head, silver hair spiked as normal. “Your absence would be noted.” 

“I understand.” 

“Very well. Thank you for your hospitality.” The vampire stood up, “May. Shall we?”

“I’m awake.” She murmured, jumping off the bar stool with a groan. She padded over to the door with a wave, meeting Steven there as he opened the door for her. “Thanks for the shower, Brawly. See you around?”

The shifter looked faint. “Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure.”

She frowned a hair, then shrugged. Night had fully set, stealing the heat of the day with it. Steven was a silent presence beside her as they turned toward the other side of the house. May paused a step at the sight of a stack of surfboards stored against the side of the house. Somehow, Brawly being a surfer didn’t surprise her. 

Unlit, the path seemed to stretch on and on into the dark. Part of her should have been concerned. Walking in the dark beside a vampire seemed like a recipe for disaster or an invitation to a world of hurt. She wasn’t though. 

“You had me worried.” 

May blinked, and looked up at Steven. He seemed unruffled, like he hadn’t said anything. But her ears didn’t lie to her. The rush of cold lingered in the back of her mind, the talons scraping as she was pulled deeper and deeper down. “It was pretty tight at times.” 

She hadn’t meant to whisper. She had wanted to pass it off as a lighthearted comment. It was a little closer to what a kid would say. A scared kid. 

Steven inhaled deeply. Not a sigh, but something close. “You do seem to attract trouble.” 

With a laugh, she turned her attention up the flashes of stars between tree branches. “I’m okay with that.” 

“Are you?”

The words she wanted to say caught in her throat. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to find better words. “I guess. I mean. It has taken me down some fun roads. And some not-so fun roads. But… I always seem to meet people that make all the not-so fun roads worth it.” 

That was dangerously close to a confession she had been holding on to for weeks now. The one she hid and only considered in the depths of night. When she could acknowledge the part of her that was seriously attracted to the man she was walking beside. The part she would never say aloud. And would never see daylight. Not if she wanted to keep her family. 

There were a handful of ancestors who had broken that taboo. Their names scratched out from all family records, their stories told only as warnings. They were all excommunicated from the Families, never to be contacted or otherwise acknowledged. In all the stories she had heard growing up, there was never anything else after the banishment. She had no idea what happened to them afterwards.

Did they die alone? Did they die in the arms of the ones they sacrificed so much for? Did they have families? Were their graves cared for? Were they missed?

It was only recently that she started to wonder why those nameless individuals had gone so far. In the end, did they think it had been worth it? Did it start out innocent? Like being walked home under the stars? 

May rubbed her eye, fighting a yawn, “Sorry. That probably doesn’t make a lot of sense.” 

“It’s alright. I think I understand.” 

“What about you?”

“Me?” 

“Yeah.” May shrugged, “Do you find trouble or does trouble find you?”

Steven glanced at her, gaze lingering on her face for a long moment before he turned back to the path and the thinning trees. “Trouble finds me. Frequently. But,” his lips stretched into a wider smile. It made an already pretty face even more handsome in the faint starlight. “I’m okay with that.”

~*~*~*~

The private beach down from the villa was similar in size to Brawly’s cove. Not that May really noticed as she stumbled along after Steven and another vampire she had yet to be formally introduced to. She wanted to go back to bed, but she also wanted to see with her two eyes that Brendan was okay. 

Wiping the sand from her eyes, squinting into the morning sun, May bit back her yawn. The news of Brendan and Wallace impending arrival had woken her from a dreamless sleep- a testimony to how tired she actually was. Sleeping in a cave and only eating berries and an avocado egg sandwich had done nothing for her energy levels. A proper meal was in order soon. Maybe Brendan and her could find a place that did big, greasy lunches for cheap. Like that spot in Slateport near the shipyards.

The thought of french fries and hamburgers kept her going the distance to the lone dock jutting out into the sea. A catamaran was tied on one side, with sleek sides and at least two decks tall. For cruising probably. 

The beat-up fishing boat pulling up to the dock beside was almost out of place. Relief filled her as Brendan jumped out of the back and started hauling lines to tie the boat in place. He was wearing a tight-fitting muscle shirt that normally only saw the light of day during training… or when Brendan wanted to show off. 

May held in her sigh. 

Brawly sidled up beside her with a nod, also looking like he’d rather be back in bed. The bags under his eyes probably matched hers. 

Steven stood unruffled ahead of them. The woman stood beside him with a ready stance, hibiscus flowers tucked behind her ears, though May wasn’t sure what kind of trouble could show up on a dock in the middle of nowhere.

Brendan waved to the cockpit and the motor cut out. He grinned and waved when he saw May but didn’t say anything. 

There was no time to consider the odd behaviour before Wallace jumped over the rail, carrying a net over his shoulder. He marched up to Steven and dropped the net at the other vampire’s feet with a flourish. “I brought you a gift.” 

She couldn’t see anything from Steven’s back as he hummed, “Oh?”

Wallace’s smile turned dark, and he pulled on a tie. The net fell away and revealed… a woman. A woman with a fish tail. Holy- they caught a  _ siren _ . Out of the water, camouflage magic stripped away, she was beautiful in a horrifying way. Jagged clawed fingers, webbed between them flexed against a magic bond unlike anything May had seen before. The tail had been tied up similarly, preventing the siren from hitting anything with the powerful appendix. Long tangled hair had been decorated with shells and shiny pieces of rock. 

Something cold trickled into her blood. Hurriedly she whispered to a suddenly stiff Brawly. “What is he going to do with that?”

Brawly didn’t look at her, eyes on the bound siren as the creature hissed at Wallace. “Nothing pleasant.” 

Steven hummed again, clearly intrigued, “It’s like you know me.” The siren turned to hiss at him, sharp teeth bared. The vampire crouched down and a clawed finger traced the siren’s jaw, odd green-blue blood trailing the nail. This wasn’t like Courtney. This looked much, much deeper. The hissing turned painful as eyes black as the ocean watched the vampire’s every move. “Spiteful thing isn’t it?”

Wallace straightened, face expressionless. “Like most of their kind, I’m afraid.” 

“Just so.” Steven tilted his head, heedless of the siren’s growls. “I thought the sirens had been driven out with a warning. Wallace, refresh my memory.” 

Wallace bowed with a flourish, an arm out to the side, “You are correct in your recollection. All sirens were banished from Hoenn’s territorial waters with extreme prejudice. The punishment for returning was eradication.” 

“I thought it was more specific than that. Leave it out in the sun then kill it or something.” He stood up, hand in his pocket. 

Her stomach roiled. She whispered intently, “He’s not going to do that. That would be wrong. He wouldn’t do that.” 

“What he does or does not do is beyond you.” Brawly whispered back, face severe. “Just… remember that.”

Wallace, still so cold faced May almost didn’t recognize him, didn’t seem to have any trouble reciting the specifics, “Tie them up with silver and iron laced-rope and pin them to a post in the sun with iron spikes. Leave them for three days until their scales start to fall out then behead them. The heads were displayed on pikes and the bodies dismembered for parts in spells.” Beside the vampire, Brendan looked faint- though he hid it well. May still caught the way he shifted on his feet. A telltale sign of his discomfort with the subject at hand. 

Steven hummed, “That does sound familiar. I was feeling particularly creative that day.” His tone shifted from the light airy sound to something darker. “I had hoped such a strict punishment would deter others from returning. Yet, to think they would come back and take one of our people.” He tsked, a slow disappointed sound. “It seems they need another reminder.” He snapped his fingers, and the woman came up beside him, “Are we prepared to deliver the punishment?”

The woman nodded once, hibiscus flowers bouncing. 

The siren seemed to suddenly realize the danger it was in. It hissed frantically, trying to claw at the dock only for a spark of magic to flare up where its claws touched wood. It shrunk back away from Steven. 

It was wrong. This entire thing was wrong. 

“He wouldn’t.” May repeated to herself quietly. Setting her shoulders and she adjusted her stance for a dash. She wouldn’t let him. 

Small dock- she’d have to move fast to get past the woman. And Steven- Steven she’d have to knock down somehow. There wasn’t a lot of distance between her and the vampire, but he was tall and lanky, which meant his center of gravity was higher than her’s. If she bent over and hit him from behind in the knees, he’d probably fall over. It would be a struggle from there- he was stronger and faster than her, but she had the element of surprise and she only needed to kick the siren back into the water. 

It would work. It had too. 

Just as she stood on the balls of her feet, Brawly caught her arm and held her steady. He swallowed hard, eyes closed for a moment. Then he spoke up, “If I may, I think I know a better way to get the message across.” 

It was hard to tell who was more surprised, Wallace, the woman with the flowers in her hair or Brawly. He seemed to pale almost instantly, but he held himself tall as Steven slowly half-turned to regard him. 

Ice crept up her spine at the sight. She didn’t recognize him. Any tell he had was closed off- his face a perfectly carved piece of marble. A blank wall. No sign of a thought or emotion. Off-putting enough she let her foot fall completely flat. 

Then he tilted his head and looked at her and part of her wanted to run. Run, run and run and get off this island. Get as far away from here as she could and not look back. Blood rushed in her ears, loud and pounding. Her training wouldn’t help her. Not here. Not when the blue in his eyes had been overtaken by the silver, little pools of moonlight that dug into her. 

Brawly lifted his head, drawing Steven’s attention back to him. May exhaled slowly through her nose. “One siren can go missing, get separated from its hunting party. It is hardly a message if none of the rest notice the display. But, if one siren is sent back with a… statement of terms, that would be a much clearer message.”

Steven was silent, head still tilted to regard Brawly. He blinked slowly. “And what… statement of terms would you suggest?”

“One week. One week to leave Hoenn. After that, it is open-season on all sirens in Hoenn’s territorial waters and this time… this time we aren’t stopping.”

The vampire straightened, humming softly, face carved marble. “I’m surprised to hear you of all people asking for leniency in this matter.” 

Brawly gave an uneasy smile. “My suggestion isn’t leniency, just practical. One dead siren isn’t going to drive the rest of them away. No one should go through what I did. There might not be someone there to help like there was for me.” 

Steven’s eyes drifted, first settling on May, then to Brawly’s hand on her bicep- the one he used to keep her from moving. She swallowed hard and kept her frown in place and tried to hide her unease from that unnerving stare. 

“It is a sound suggestion.” Steven conceded finally. He turned back to the siren. “Very well. Do you understand what has transpired here?” The creature nodded hesitantly, wary eyes on his face. “And do you know who I am?” Another nod, almost frantic compared to the last. 

“Good. Because you have three days to leave Hoenn or you and the rest of your kind will be hunted down and destroyed. And you know that I keep my promises.” He gestured to Wallace, “Put a tracker on this one before you throw it back. I want to know for sure when it leaves Hoenn. We’re done here.” 

Then he turned back towards land and left a stunned crowd behind him. The woman followed like a wake. 

Only when Steven was out of sight did Brawly fall forward, hands on his knees breathing hard as if he had run a marathon. “Holy shit. I can’t believe I just did that.” 

May let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank you.” 

Brawly swore, eyes on the spot where Steven had disappeared into the forest. “Forget that- you owe me a drink. Maybe several.” He shook his head, blue hair ruffled. “Screw this. I’m going back to bed.” 

She nodded shakily. “I second that motion.” Brawly gave a wave and stumbled towards the direction of his house. 

A splash drew her attention back to the dock, and the sight of Wallace wiping his hands together and the siren nowhere to be seen. He was talking to Brendan, voices too low for May to catch any of it. Brendan nodded and hopped back on the boat. 

Wallace made his way down the dock. A curious expression on his face. He was smiling now, gently and almost bittersweet. He nodded once to May but said nothing as he passed by. 

Brendan leaned over the edge of the railing, “Hey. I got to get this boat back. Want to grab your stuff and we’ll go?”

She thought of the pile of clothes she left at the villa. The borrowed clothes she had on, denim short and a tight-fitting tee-shirt with a Devon corp logo, fit her snugly and if Brendan had her pack she had more clothes to spare. Losing a set of them wouldn’t be a problem. If May didn’t go back, she wouldn’t have to face whatever creature Steven was at the moment. 

“Naw. I’m good to go now.” May untied the boat, hopping in as Brendan started the motor. 

Once they were a bit further away from the dock, Brendan turned a sly eye from the helm to her, “So. Wallace was saying the vampires are partying tonight. He’d appreciate it if we kept ourselves busy elsewhere so as not to scare the locals.”

May considered the last two days of her life. Then she looked at her friend and hunting partner and said with utmost seriousness, “Drinks?”

Brendan grinned. “You read my mind.”

~*~*~*~

The motel they had rented was a hop, skip and jump from a main road and within stumbling distance of a local bar that portrayed itself as having the best view in town. And it was a great view with a balcony that overlooked a beautiful rocky beach. The downside was the air being perfumed with the scent of rotting seaweed. 

But the beer was cheap, so were the apps and there was a pool table. After they had successfully hustled a couple of tourists from the mainland, students with more money than brains on break or something, Brendan and May had more than enough money to cover their evening out. May might have felt a little guilty, but then the ice bucket arrived with five light, summer beers with limes in each bottle and the feeling went away. 

When the second bucket showed up with an order of wings, May was finally reaching the part with an explosion. Brendan looked at her over the edge of his beer, brows together in confusion. “They blew up something?”

She nodded slowly in disbelief. “Yeah. The thing is, I don’t know what.”

“Geeze.” He shook his head, leaning back dramatically against the booth cushion, “Yet another Team Whatzit we have to worry about. Wally will be thrilled.” 

“Tell me about it. They knew about Team Magma- what she did say, they want to ‘bring them to heel’ or something?” May grabbed the last chicken wing, and waved it at Brendan. “Anyway. So you and Wallace went hunting.”

Brendan’s smile faded a bit. “Yeah. I didn’t think that… I wouldn’t have done it if I thought they were going to torture it.” 

May finished her wing and took a long sip from her beer. Delicately, she asked, “You were okay if they killed it though?”

“Yes. No. Eh. I don’t know.” He sighed, looking up at the hanging light over their booth. “I was so angry when you went overboard. Then when I found out you were okay, and Wallace suggested we catch a siren… it seemed like a good idea. A little bit of tit-for-tat, you know.

“I guess I forgot that vampires are way scarier than a siren any day.” 

May clinked her beer against his in a mock toast, “Truth.” 

“That Brawly guy though, he seemed cool.” 

“He is. I think he might be a bit of a health nut though.” 

Brendan shrugged, “Can’t have everything.” With a swig he finished his bottle and set it with the rest. They drank their next beers in silence, idly watching a game on one of the large tv screens over the bar. The crowds thickened with locals, with the bell over the door ringing almost constantly as people went in and out. 

Sitting as she was, an eye on the entrance while Brendan watched the kitchen doors, she caught sight of familiar aqua hair. May picked up her bottle and pretended she didn’t notice. “Say. Didn’t you say the vampires were partying tonight or something?”

“I did.” Brendan took a sip, “Why?”

“Because Wallace just walked in like he’s looking for someone.” The vampire was dressed all fancy like. Hair styled back and what might have been a dining jacket over an equally fancy shirt and pant set. He was so out of place among the shorts and tee-shirts May could track his progress through the room just by the direction everyone’s heads turned. 

“Huh.” 

May glanced at her friend, eyes narrowing at the tone. “Brendan. Tell me you didn’t do anything stupid when you on that boat.” 

Both of his hands went up, half-empty beer bottle in one, “I haven’t done anything stupid. Yet.” 

“ _ Brendan _ .” She hissed. “You can’t be serious. You and Wallace? Are you nuts?”

“What?” He shot back, blushing red. “ _ If  _ something happened, it would only be a problem if people found out. And people aren’t going to find out  _ are they, May _ ?”

“You could be  _ banished _ , Brendan.”

“Again, only if people found out.” 

“ _ Brendan. _ "

“Am I interrupting something?” 

May pulled back and regarded Wallace with a cheerful smile- but not as joyful as Brendan’s. He beat her to the punch. “Not at all.” He slid over in his booth, “Want to join? Got an extra beer here.” 

“Thank you,” Wallace sat down with a casual grace. He accepted the offered beer, taking a sniff and made an appreciative sound. “I hope you don’t mind the intrusion. It was getting a bit stuffy at the villa.” 

May held back her sigh and tried to find the manners her mother beat into her at one point. “Naw. We were just talking about our respective adventures over the last two days.” She finished her beer slowly, watching the way Brendan leaned in when Wallace spoke to him, and the way Wallace seemed to keep getting closer and closer to the Hunter. By the end of the bottle the writing was on the wall. 

Ignorance was the best defense. Better still if it wasn’t feigned. 

May pushed her bottle to the side, and nodded to both of them. They pulled out of the little world they were building across from her, “I’m heading out. Wallace, good to see you again. Brendan.” 

Her friend gave her a wide smile. “Don’t wait up.” 

~*~*~*~

She didn’t bother staying in the motel. A restlessness had settled in her, either from the beer or watching Brendan make the kind of mistake with no return, and after grabbing a go-bag May let her feet lead her. The nervous energy hummed in her blood no matter how far she walked. 

May wasn’t surprised she ended up on a beach. As with any seaside town, all roads in Dewford eventually ended with an ocean. The stone walkway edged the beach- a deterrent to the shifting sands just a meter below. Not bothering with the steps, she hopped over the edge. 

Kicking off her shoes, stuffing her socks into the holes, May picked them up with one hand. She strolled barefoot. Faint warmth lingered from the day, growing colder and colder the closer she came to the waves. 

Finding a spot away from the couples and other loners, May tossed her bag and shoes away and took a stance. Breathing deeply, she held her breath for a handful of seconds then exhaled. 

The movements had been practiced over and over again until her muscles remembered better than her memory. Thought changed to a still pond. Slow and considered, each motion was timed with exhales and inhales. Careful harmony between her breath, her life, and her body. Mimicking the natural way of the world: the first martial art and mother to the rest. 

By the time she had finished the set the nervousness she felt had faded to the back of her mind. It was trouble, but nothing she could deal with right now. Same with Team Magma and Team Aqua. Beyond her, for now. When they came into striking distance, she’d be ready. Steven… She didn’t falter, but held her ready position. The vampire was another challenge but one without a clear way forward. 

May gripped the thought, exhaled slowly, and let it go. There would be no way forward until she knew what she wanted. No course of action she could take. Where did she want it to go? If she could do it without repercussions- what would she do?

If given the chance, what would that chance look like?

If she was honest with herself in the safety of her mind, May would have to say that she wanted more walks together in the starlight. Just… talking. Learning more about one another. Maybe holding hands like she had seen in the movies when she was younger. 

It was a foolish want, she noted with a sudden clenching in her heart. Especially after earlier on the dock. He hadn’t looked like any creature capable of having a softer side. A stark reminder of his inhumanness. One she needed apparently. Not something to be examined too closely. 

Exhaling, May opened her eyes and eyed the waves. Where the nightmare portion of the trip had started. Stripping off her outer layers to her swimsuit, hastily packed beforehand, she headed towards the water. 

It was surprisingly warm. The shelf ended abruptly and suddenly she was swimming. The last of the nervous energy had fled. She dipped below the waterline, letting the brine encase her on all sides. Floating, she could almost feel the current carrying her worries away. 

Blinking, the light hit the surface at just the right angle above her to illuminate the seas. Murky, filtered light caught on the dretius drifting- except, she noted, in one spot. Getting closer. 

Something was moving against the current. 

Shit. Three days. The sirens had three days to leave. 

Later, May would blame the beer for forgetting that fact, at the moment she had to get out of the water. Her fighter’s instincts didn’t want her to lose sight of her opponent, and she tried to swim towards the shelf back-first. She couldn’t outswim a siren but she could punch hard enough to leave a mark even in the water. She should have brought a blade.

Next allowance purchase would be a titanium diving knife, complete with sheath and belt. 

The siren had dropped its camouflage as it approached, appearing as a humanoid instead of off-colour water. The shells woven into its hair gave away its identity. The one Wallace and Brendan had dropped on the dock. 

May eyed it warily as it tilted its head at her, her lungs beginning to burn with the effort of holding her breath. The siren pulled back its lips to show sharp, menacing teeth, clawed hands coming up to reach for her-

Instinct batted the claws away faster than the siren expected and May snarled back. Water filled her mouth, tasting salty, and the burning in her lungs faded with the rush of adrenaline. She was as ready as she was going to be.

The siren’s black eyes went wide. With a startled hiss, it flipped over and swam away faster than it had arrived. 

May blinked. Then went for the surface with two strong kicks. Breaking the surface, May inhaled sharply. Turning for shore, she swam with purpose and didn’t slow down until she hit the shelf. Dropping her legs down, she began walking the rest of the way in the waves. 

Her bag was no longer unaccompanied.

Steven had finally changed out his suit, but for something even fancier. A dark tuxedo highlighting all of the fine features of his body and showed off just how handsome he actually was. The silvery scarf thrown over his shoulders had to be decorative. Overall the look was far too expensive for him to just be sitting on the beach. Watching her. 

May tried not to think about that too hard. Brushing off as much of the water on her as she could, she kept her stride casual and collected. There was no need to mention the siren she had just seen. “Aren’t you supposed to be at a party?”

The vampire regarded her with a soft smile, “I did my time. Wallace left and took what fun there was with him.” May snorted softly, moving carefully to keep an arm’s length between them. Grabbing her bag, she pulled out a towel and began drying off with quick, effective motions. “You know it isn’t safe to swim yet.” 

“I know,” She said with a shrug, “But being scared of something isn’t a good enough reason to not do it.”

“I can’t figure out if you are brave or foolish,” Steven said lightly.

Her father would say she was foolish. May didn’t respond. She finished toweling off, and threw on her shirt. With the shirt on, she reached behind her back and undid the straps through the fabric. The bikini top fell to the sand. Tying the towel around her waist, May repeated the gesture with the swimming bottoms, pulling on underwear and shorts under the towel. The way she had done a thousand times before in a locker room while at school. 

Steven was pointedly not looking at her, the corner of his eyes wide. In a trick of the light May would almost say he was blushing. Removing the towel from her waist she ruffled her hair dry with it. “Is there something you need?”

Her question surprised him. He hid it well, but there was a twitch to his nose and a slow blink. Steven inhaled softly, eyes falling closed, “Does there have to be?”

May was caught flatfooted. She rallied, “It’s just, there usually is.” 

“That is true.” He regarded her, “Would you like to see the mural now?”

“Right now? What about Brendan and Wallace?”

“Wallace abandoned me with a bunch of busybodies and Brendan didn’t join you while you went swimming. They can find it themselves.” Steven stood up, unsuccessfully brushing off sand, “If you don’t want to right now, it is fine.” 

May shook her head and grabbed her bag, double-checking nothing had fallen out. She hoisted it onto her shoulder and regarded the vampire. The dock incident seemed so far away- and in the end, Steven hadn’t murdered the siren no matter what he said. Actions spoke louder than words. “Okay then. Let’s go.” 

They must have been an odd sight. Him the picture of grace and sophistication in a tuxedo and her trailing along in loose fitting clothing, salt water dripping from her hair. Steven brought them to a small beaten path, one of many that crisscrossed the island and they followed it up as the ground gained an incline. 

She didn’t know what to say. May could stand to be in silence with Wally, and Brendan if the mood struck him. There were no common topics between them, just business. Even this trek was business. 

“You left your clothes at the villa.” 

May jumped. She blushed, “Yeah. Brendan needed help getting the boat back.” 

Beside her, the vampire hummed. He kept his eyes on the trail. “You are welcome to pick them up anytime.” 

No, she wasn’t going to return to that villa anytime soon. Soft bed and clean sheets in a room bigger than the one she shared with Brendan at the motel- but cozy. The front of the villa had been the kind of fancy that May didn’t want to touch anything, but the back half was more relaxed, even if she didn’t understand why someone would need two living rooms. Steven might have been cool with her staying at the villa, but the woman with the hibiscus in her hair never took her eyes off of May the entire time she was there. 

Even this trek was a bad idea she realized. This was an exercise in trust she shouldn’t be taking- the whole reason Brendan was with her was so they could face threats together. Threats that looked and walked and talked a lot like Steven and Wallace. But then Brendan seemed to have lost his mind when it came to Wallace. It was up to May to keep the team on track. 

That did not bode well. 

The incline was more pronounced now, the beach pulling away to stay with the sea as they climbed higher and higher. They followed the cliff around a point, and started a descent into an inlet. 

“No one knows who drew the mural or when,” Steven began quietly, stepping over a fallen branch, “It is delicate after so many years and closed off to the public to protect it. Archaeologists think it is between five to ten thousand years old.”

May’s mouth moved before she could stop it, “Oh. So it’s older than you.” 

The vampire laughed. Her stomach did funny things she didn’t know if she liked or hated, “Yes, yes it is.” 

She probably should stop poking the vampire. One of these days she was going to say something he didn’t laugh at. A thought shouldn’t have bothered her as much as it did. 

At the base of the hill, they stepped off the trail and onto the beach. Steven led the way along the path an ancient stream had once carved through the earth, winding and twisting inland. Finally, a cave appeared with a gate over it. A sign proclaimed the area a historical site of significant importance with no trespassers allowed. 

The vampire ignored the gate, sign and entrance and kept going to the right. Less than a hundred meters from the official entrance, he stopped and circled a moss-covered boulder. “This one.” 

“That one what?”

He eyed her, “Help me move it. Not too far. We’ll have to put it back later.” 

The boulder was her height and, judging from the debris around it, had been there awhile. Steven took a place and May stepped beside him, their arms brushing as she set her hand below his. His cologne washed over her- not his usual one, but something smokier and heedier. 

“Ready,” His breath ghosted beside her ear and she shivered, “On three. One. Two. Three!”

May pushed with all the strength she had, grunting with the effort. For a split second it didn’t seem like the boulder was going to move. Then, with a shudder, the boulder slid against the debris and May had to step around the hole hidden under it. 

“There.” Steven pulled back, brushing his hand, and smiling. “Just where I remembered.” 

May rolled her shoulders, and eyed the worn steps down into the dark. “Huh.”

The vampire’s smile was boyish in excitement. “I figured they would have found it by now and sealed it off.” 

“I think a boulder is a pretty good way to seal it off.” May laughed, “Got a flashlight?”

With a murmured word of power, a floating ball of light hovered over them. Steven gestured with a hand and the orb entered the cave, lighting the path. May followed. 

The light, she noted with amusement, was bouncing. Almost bopping along. Wally once told her that magick workings were a reflection of the person wielding it. You couldn’t hide from your magick. May wondering what the light told her about Steven. 

Steven came up beside her when the cave widened enough for two to walk abreast, smooth sandstone walls changing to bumpy boulders. He wasn’t paying any attention to her, eyes on the boulders. May licked her lips, “That looks like granite.”

“It is. Leftover from the volcanoes that formed the Dewford Archipelago several million years ago.” The vampire rattled off, stopping to peer at one boulder forming the cave wall. “Granite caves typically form either as bubbles before the magma cools or when there is a rockslide and the boulders leave cavities. This cave is the latter.” He turned back to her, grinning, “Come see this.”

May smiled and stepped closer, “What am I seeing?”

A clawed hand gestured to one of the shiny flat minerals in the rock, the average fleck the size of a thumbnail. “Mica.” His hand drifted to the translucent white minerals just slightly smaller than the mica, “Quartz.” The orb came closer to highlight the flecks of pink stone, “Feldspar.”

He was definitely grinning at her, “This granite cooled very slowly, giving time for the minerals to find each other and become larger specimens. It is a very promising rock for gemstones, if you can find a cavity in the stone.”

“Really?” May touched the cool stone, brows furrowing in concentration, fingers brushing against the minerals. “How do I find a cavity then?”

“Look for cracks, mud, divots. On a surface exposure, look for plants. Their roots find the cracks and break them apart. You’ll need tools to break the rock, and something to hold whatever you find. Newspaper works well.” 

She turned to ask a question and nearly bumped her head against Steven’s. Her question died in her throat as she blinked. The orb of light highlighted the strange silver of his hair, the faint blue of his eyes. An angular jaw and sharp nose to match. Lips parted in faint surprise, but still smiling. 

May pulled back with a jerk, flushing hard. “We should keep moving.” 

The vampire’s smile dropped a hair. He looked back at the boulder and sighed. “You’re right. This way.”

He didn’t stop them again until they reached their destination- even though she saw the way he looked at certain boulders. May had a feeling he would return and investigate. Part of her wanted to join him; another part wanted to get off this island as fast as possible. 

Steven stopped abruptly, “Oh no.” 

May peered into the dark, unable to see beyond the circle of light. “What do you mean, ‘oh no’?” Another choked word of power from Steven had the orb’s intensity increased, lighting up the cavity they were in. 

The wall ended in rubble. Rubble with painted colours, mostly shades of reds and black. Recent work from the look of murder on Steven’s face. On the sides of a few pieces, perfectly straight bore holes were exposed. Someone had used explosives. 

The mural was gone. 

May swallowed hard. She knelt down and picked up a piece of damaged rock and turned it over. A lone yellow eye against black and crimson regarded her with contempt. 


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Wallace discuss fireworks. Sort of.

**~*~*~Omake~*~*~**

Dawn broke. Lingering clouds on the horizon had the potential for a storm but they were far enough away he doubted they’d become anything. Or if they did, it wouldn’t reach the island. 

The wicker chair Steven had claimed on the porch overlooked the pathway to the villa and the gardens. Nothing elaborate. A neatly trimmed lawn broke against the stone border of the garden full of plants native to the region. On the wicker table beside him, a file of various matters requiring his attention sat unopened. He should read them, see what people thought was deserving of his time. His tea was cold by now. 

Instead, he watched as the sun made a slow ascent into the sky. Dark sky gave way to violet then warm pink then baby blue. Exhaustion tugged at him, but his blood hummed with energy and sleep seemed a long way off. May had that effect on him. How a single person could have that much life to them, so much it spilled over to those around them, was beyond him. 

Sunlight hit him, chasing the night’s chill away. Ah. There it was. May was the sun. 

Steps on pavement brought him back from his musings. Blinking his eyes open, Steven regarded the sight of Wallace sauntering up the pathway. His joyful hum carried across the grounds. 

The other man noticed Steven and the smile on his face spread into a grin. Without any preamble, skipping up the steps, Wallace sat in the chair twined to Steven’s on the other side of the table. 

There was a scent on the air with the movement of his friend- of sunny days and cinnamon and musk all overlayed with Wallace’s own cologne. Steven arched a brow. “That was reckless of you.”

Wallace shrugged, grin still in place as he reclined back against his chair. He was still wearing his party clothes, though lopsided and wrinkled. Something Steven had never known his friend to tolerate before. “Some things are worth being reckless for.” 

“And a Hunter fits that category, then?”

Wallace looked at him with hooded eyes. Still coming down from a night of fun. “ _ Brendan _ is worth being reckless for. And don’t worry, I didn’t leave him with anything to complain about.” 

“I have no doubts about that.” Steven turned back to the sun, and inhaled softly. “I was wondering where you got to when you left the party early. It was… out of character for you.” 

“Had to find the Hunters before they went to bed.” Wallace leaned his head back over the chair back with a satisfied hum. “Glad I did.” 

“Are you intending to continue the relationship?” 

“For as long as he’ll take me.” 

Steven sighed. Wallace had many lovers over the years; a side effect of being entirely too free with his affections. This one was already shaping up to hurt in the end. “I don’t know how you do it. Their lives are so short.” 

His friend went quiet. Then he snorted. “Steven, my friend. Trust you to already be looking at the end and skip the journey to get there.” Wallace stretched and sat up properly. “We don’t appreciate fireworks because they last long, but because they don’t. For a moment, just a moment, they light up the sky with their brilliance and crowd out stars.” 

He normally wouldn’t engage further. Normally. Steven continued, “And when the smoke clears, and the sky is dark, what then?”

If Wallace was surprised by the continued conversation, he didn’t show it. His smile turned wistful, almost bittersweet. Steven wondered which of his previous loves his friend was thinking of. “Then there will always be a memory of fireworks and those we shared them with.” 

“And? Is the memory worth the pain?” A harsh question. One he could have worded better. One he needed an answer to.

Wallace looked at him. “Always.” 

Steven exhaled. “I can’t tell if you are lucky or unlucky to be allowed to be so free in your associations.” 

“Lucky. Definitely lucky.” Wallace’s grin returned. “Of course, you could do the same if you wanted.” 

He laughed once. “I doubt that. I have a duty to my people and position. Neither are favourable to relationships.” 

“That was the exact same excuse you gave Lisia.” 

“I could have sworn you were there for the court meeting after they found out she and I were stepping out together.” 

“I was. Those bigotted fools wouldn’t see a good match, half-blood or not, for you if it came and bit them on the ass.” Wallace scoffed. “You’ve put duty before everything else since your father died. Surely, it would not be unreasonable for you to do something for yourself, and just yourself?”

Steven inhaled gently. “I take it that collecting minerals doesn’t count.” 

Wallace was short. “Correct.” He sighed deeply, “Honestly. It does not need to be complicated. If you like her, and I know she likes you, then all you have to do is try.” 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

The other man rolled his eyes and stood up, “Well, since you intend to play dumb, I was referring to May. Honestly, her energy lights up like a Christmas tree when she’s with you. And, frankly, there are upsides to tumbling a Hunter.” 

He shouldn’t ask. He really shouldn’t. Steven glanced at his friend, “Oh?”

Wallace’s grin turned sharp as he turned to head into the villa, “The stamina, my friend. The stamina.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on [Tumblr](https://basicallyanidiot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
